Tortured Souls
by Elf Toshiba
Summary: Hi all! This is my first posting on Fanfiction.net. I wrote this story with one of my best friends, Sailor Eclipse! Please read and reply!! Thanks!
1. Meetings

Title: Tortured Soul Chapter 1: Meetings  
Author: Who else? ::giggles:: Miss Elf Toshiba and Sailor Eclipse   
E-mail: SailorEclipse@sailormoonfan.com (You can reach us both here...) Disclaimerz:   
Elf: This is another story I had started but deleted after I decided it was sucky. But after a dream I had last night (after two bowls of popcorn, two fudgesicles, and almost two dozen cookies..not to mention only God knows how many bottles of water.), I got the idea to re-vamp the story layout, so this is it. This is a romance story between Ryo Sanada and Gabriella (Brie: pronounced BREE) Stoker. So..I know this is a short disclaimer, but on with the story!! Peace out!!   
Sailor Eclipse: LaLaLaLaaaaa! Can you tell I'm bored? Well, this is the first RW fanfic I've done in a longggg, lonnnggg, time, although Elfy here is writing most of the first chapter, you'll probably see more of my writing techniques later on... ::yawnies:: Besides we have an entire sleepy-over for two days to work on this fic...in b/t watching Fushigi Yugi and Sailor Moon Stars ((HAHAHAH! I got to see my boy Seiya in live animated action...and about the rest of my fics, I'll write the next chapter ASAP...after I get my damn pooter back!!! Mwhahahh!!!)) Oh yeah...and I have a couple of pics of Sasa-chan up, so e-mail me with your comments and stuff if you want to see it!!! Mwhahah! Double-edged Sword...!   
  
  
Tortured Soul   
  
~~The Past~~   
  
"Look what you did, you little sneaking bitch. This is what happens when you sneak around!" Gabriella Stoker's father slapped her across the face, sending her flying across the room. Her head cracked against the light blue wall and pain shot through her head as she fell to her knees. She covered her face with her small palms. She didn't want to experience the everyday reality again. She just wanted to be a normal 10 year old- not a prisoner in her own home.   
  
"But, daddy, I didn't do it!" Gabriella wailed through her sobs. She was about 4'2" with long, mid-back length hair, the colour of midnight, speckled with stars. Her big, innocent silver-gray eyes had seen to much violence in her short ten years.   
  
"Don't you lie to me, you little bastard!!" her enraged and drunk father picked her up by the collar of her flannel nightgown and tossed her like a rag doll across the room. Fortunately, it was that moment that her mother choose to walk through the door.   
  
"GABBIE!" she lunged for her daughter before she made contact with the wall again. Thankfully, she caught her in the nick of time, grabbing ahold of her shirt sleeve and clutching her protectively in her warm, soft arms. "Sherman?! What in the name of the gods are you doing?!"   
  
"I'm teaching that little shit a lesson. That's what." Sherman Stoker slurred, attempting to walk towards them, but instead, stumbling to the floor.   
  
"For what?!" demanded Laure, Gabriella's mom.   
  
"She lied to me!" slurred Sherman again.   
  
"I didn't mommy, I swear!" Gabriella sobbed into her mother's embrace, knowing for the time being she was safe there.   
  
"It's ok, baby, it's ok. Shh..now.." she coaxed her daughter, rubbing her back as if she was a young child, awoken from a scary dream.   
  
"Don't try to defend her!" Sherman stumbled towards them and Laure pulled her daughter away from him, pushing her into another room, not wanting her to witness the next series of events. Sherman reached out and grabbed his wife by the neck, yanking her upwards as Gabriella sobbed from around the corner of the door.   
  
"Let go of ME!" Laure Stokes tried to get away before her husband hurt her. But to no avail. Sherman threw her down and started to repeatedly kick her. Gabbie sobbed even harder and fell to her knees, behind the protection of another room.   
  
"NOO!! MOMMY!!" Gabriella tried to get up but her chest felt like it was going to rip open. She choked on her tears and tried to move, but she just couldn't.   
  
"SHUT THE FUCKIN' HELL UP YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Sherman shuffled over to his daughter, leaning for support against the doorframe and proceeded to kick her. "That'll teach you not to lie to me." he said before storming out the house, probably in search of another bar, his usual domicile.   
  
"Mommy.." Gabriella moaned around the blood that was running down her lips.   
  
"Oh gods, baby! Stay right there! Mommy'll be right back." Frightened for her only child's well-being, Laure got packed as fast as she could, both for herself and for Gabriella.   
  
~~Hospital~~  
  
"Will you tell us again what happened?" an orderly asked Laure. She held a small clipboard in one hand and a pen in another. She sported a pair of oval-shaped glasses and her dark brown hair was pulled back in a bun. Her face was serious, showing her true professionalism.   
  
"Ok, she was riding her bike and hit a bump in the road and fell off," Laure answered, knowing that if she revealed the truth, once again, she and her daughter would be in even greater danger than before.   
  
The doctor, an older, thin, balding man, came out of the pale yellow room where her daughter lay. "There's no permanent damage except for a scar she will carry for the rest of her life on her forehead."   
  
~~Five years later~~   
  
"MOM!! I'm home! I aced the pop geography and biology tests!!" Now fifteen years old, Gabriella Stoker ran into her home, dropping her booksack by the door, clutching two pieces of paper. Both had scrawled on them red "A's".   
  
"That's my girl!" Laure patted her daughter on the head. Gabriella's hair was now down to the back of her knees and almost always in a braid or pulled up. She had grown to about 5'2" in the past five years since they had left America for Japan.   
  
"Can I have some money for the arcade? Please?" Gabriella flashed her mother the puppy-dog eyes.   
  
"Oh, all right! Here's six hundred yen! Go have some fun!" Laure succumbed into her daughter's plead, pulling out the slips of money from her pocket.   
"Arigoto!" Gabriella thanked her and bolted out of the house.   
  
Laure peeked out of the kitchen window from which she watched her only daughter run out into the yard. 'Dear gods,' she prayed, 'please keep my baby safe. Please.'   
  
~~On the street~~   
  
'..screaming/ For mercy and love, hope and for God, redemption and damnation, for death and for life..' Gabriella thought of the new song/poem she had written the night before when she was awoken by the familiar nightmares. She was so absorbed in her thoughts, she didn't even notice the boy that walk right into her until she was on the ground.   
  
"OW! That hurt!" she brushed her bangs out of her face to see what she had bumped into..and was surprised to meet a who with a pair of beautiful tiger blue eyes looking at her. "Uh..hi?"   
  
"Are you alright?" the guy asked standing up and offering his hand to help her. She took it, blushing a little bit. "Do I know you from somewhere?"   
  
"You look familiar yourself. Where do you go to school? I go to Han' a High." Gabriella quickly fixed her bangs so that they covered the scar. She didn't want anyone to see it- not even herself. It was a constant reminder of her past life. Now she had started a new life- WITHOUT her father. Gabriella apprehensively bit her lower lip. She was nervous about him; it was one of those feelings. The one where she got the feeling of it was meant to happen...as if meeting this guy was a part of destiny. "I'm a Sophomore," she continued, trying not to stutter over her words.   
  
"Oh really? I thought you looked familiar! I'm Ryo Sanada, I'm a junior." he shook her hand firmly. Gabriella felt goose bumps form across her arms.   
  
"I'm Gabriella Stoker." She gave him her semi-famous joker's spade grin. "I didn't recognize you without your four friends."   
  
"Oh you must mean Kento, Sage, Sai, and Rowen. I'm supposed to meet them at Kento's family's restaurant. Would you like to come with me? You can get to know them better." Ryo grinned at this young angel with the long mid-night coloured braid and silver eyes. She was adorable.   
  
"Are you sure? I mean I don't wanna impose or anything.." Gabriella glanced at Ryo. Was he interested? Was he flirting with her, smiling that cute dimpled grin? She had the feeling she should go with him...just to see if anything would happen.   
  
"I'm sure. Besides, Sage needs a new flirt victim," Ryo joked, ducking Gabriella's playful punch.   
  
"Hn, I'll go, as long as he doesn't try anything besides a little flirting!" she laughed.   
  
"Ok, no prob. Let's go." Ryo held out his hand to her and she took it, blushing slightly as their fingers intertwined. Butterflies filled her stomach. Kame, she loved this feeling.   
  
~~The Restaunt~~   
  
"HEY RYO!!" Kento's boisterous voice carried over the din of the noisy restaurant. He waved Ryo and Gabriella over to the table.   
  
"Hey, Ryo...who's ya friend?" Sage asked as he eyed the young girl. Gabriella decided to take his bait.   
  
"I am Gabriella Stoker. Sophomore at Han' a high, gentlemen," she replied exaggerating a mock bow that had the boys laughing.   
  
"Hiya, Brie, I'm Kento Rei Faun." the ash headed boy said with a friendly smile, "Welcome to my family's restaurant."   
  
"Hey, Gabriella. I'm Rowen Hashibia." the blue haired boy said.   
  
"Hello, I'm Sai Mouri." said the brunette with the English accent.   
  
"And I'm Sage Date." the blonde was already trying to flirt with her. Gabriella grinned in spite of herself, batting her eyelashes. Ryo couldn't help but feel a little jealous at Sage's attempt to flirt.   
  
"You don't mind if I can ya 'Brie' do ya?" Kento asked her.   
  
"Nope, not at all!" the newly dubbed 'Brie' answered.   
  
"'Kay, just making sure." Brie and Ryo sat down. Brie sat in between Ryo and Sai with Sage flirting with her from across the table.   
  
"Well, where are y'all from?" she asked to make small talk.   
  
Kento replied, "I'm from Yokohama, but was originally born in China. Wicked, huh?" he said with a wink.   
  
Sage countered, "I was born in Miyagi, and my family runs the local dojo, if you would like to come try out for a class, you're welcome to."   
  
Ryo said, "Yamanashi, in the middle of a forest. I lived there up until now. I moved to Tokyo for high school."   
  
Sai answered, "I'm originally from England, but I now live here in Yamaguchi."   
  
Rowen said, "I was born in Osaka Fu. What about you?"   
  
"Well, I was..uh..born in the States, in Kansas. I moved here, to Tokyo, when I was around ten." She suddenly had a flashback to another night of pain and suffering.   
  
Flashback~~   
  
"NO!! DADDY STOP!! PLEASE!!" a six year old Brie screamed.   
  
"WHY THE HELL SHOULD I ?!" her drunken dad asked.   
  
"You're HURTING me!! Please stop!" she shouted, through her tears. She felt someone pick her up and toss her across the room. Then there was the blessed darkness. No more pain. The feeling of absolute black nothingness.   
  
~~End Flashback   
  
'Ryo! Do you see that?!' Cye asked his best friend, telepathically. It was almost as if Brie had dazed out. Her eyes were shut tightly. All five boys were surprised to see a solitary tear roll down her cheek.   
  
Ryo saw her mouth 'Please stop..please no!'   
  
"Brie, BRIE! Snap outta it!" Kento shook her shoulders gently and was surprised to see nothing but fear and confusion in her silver-gray eyes. "Are you ok?"   
  
"I..uh..yea..I think so..I was just remembering a dream I had last night, that's all." she quickly schooled her features into a smiling mask. "So, Kento, how's the rice and gravy today?" The five startled boys shot each other shocked looks at her swift change of character.   
  
"It's pretty good. But you should try the Chinese chicken, that's the special of the day!" Kento went back into his joking manner, relieving Brie. "Ok! Then that's what I'll have!" an enthusiastic Brie exclaimed. The rest of the clan ordered their food, Kento ordering enough to feed a small army.   
  
"Soooo...Brie, you have a boyfriend....?" Kento asked, staring directly at Ryo with a mischievous grin. He knew his friend obviously had the hots for this new chick. He saw how he stared at her in P.E., the only class he had with her. He noticed the way he would always mouth 'Hi' when he saw her in the hall. He saw how his eyes tracked her every move as she walked, as she talked, as she smiled, as she ate, jumped, skipped, laughed...everything...he wanted her...BAD. His mischievous grin now turned into an evil one as he laughed behind his Cheshire cat smile.   
  
"Umm..." Brie didn't know what to make of Kento's last remark. Was he hitting on her too? Were these guys a bunch of psychopathic flirtatious perverts? "Ummm...why?" she asked, still in a bit of a daze.   
  
'NO! NO! NO!' Ryo mouthed, shaking his arms and his head.   
  
"Because..." Kento said suspenseful.... "Because...I have a friend that has the serious hots for ya!" His gaze still stared Ryo straight in the face, hoping Brie would get a hint. Ryo hit his head against the table. Kento knew Ryo would kill him. Hell, all the rest of the clan knew it, too.   
  
'You're dead,' Sai mouthed to his best friend as Ryo continued to beat his head against the table and the oh-so-naive Brie just scratched her head in confusion. Everyone else stared at Kento in amazement. He was going to die.   
  
'Nice knowing you, Kento,' Rowen mouthed, shaking his head. Thankfully, to avoid sheer terror and disaster, Kento's dad showed up with the food. He looked a bit concerned about Ryo's psychiatric problem at the moment (he was still banging his head against the table) but served the food. Kento dug in quickly, munching down as if he was starving. This could be his last meal. The rest of the clan ate like normal people, using chopsticks instead of hands.   
  
"Mhmmm," Brie said, in between servings of chicken. "Pretty good! My compliments to the chef!" Finally, realizing that Brie had no idea that he liked her, Ryo stopped banging his head against the table (in addition to getting strange glances from the other customers) and began to timidly eat his chicken; he didn't want to look like a baka in front of the girl of his dreams. After everyone finished (Kento finished first, of course..) they decided to head to Fuhurata Game and Crown Fruits Parlor to catch up on the gaming world.   
  
~~Game Parlor~~   
  
"MWHAHAHA! Level 54!! You'll never beat THIS high score," Kento yelled at no one in particular. "Got to hit Yuminachi with the special attack...DAMN!!!!!!" Kento punched the video game a couple of time and with an added kick, it nearly shook apart. "But...Mwhaha...5,980,995 points. No one can beat this score," he added defiantly. The screen immediately flashed to the high scores and cued Kento to enter his initials- KRF. His initials appeared...second place....? Kento was in a rage. "WHO THE HELL IS SSS?!"   
  
A waitress with a white apron and pink trimming scurried by, just in time to hear Kento bitch about someone having a higher score than him. "I'm SSS," she said, trying to balance a tray of chocolate shakes in one hand and a pen in her mouth as she slipped a pad of orders into her apron's pocket. "Sasami Sakura Satono, at your service."   
  
"How the hell did you get a higher score than me??? You're a GIRL!!!" Kento snapped.   
  
"Beat the entire game- got to level 65 and beat the minion Subokonion. Got a couple of thousand extra points for that..." she said, the pen still in her mouth as she finally got the pad in her pocket. She pulled the pen out of her mouth with her free hand and put it in the pocket with the notebook.   
  
"But you're a girl!!!" Kento whined.   
  
"Yeah, and you're a guy. I can see the difference," Sasami said, walking off to the table she had to serve the chocolate shakes to, placing them in front of a teenage couple. "Figures....stupid sexist pig..." she muttered.   
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Kento yelled at Sasami, stomping over to where she was taking another order. Sasami ignored him, finishing scribbling down what they wanted.   
  
"I SAID, 'STUPID SEXIST PIG!'" she repeated, flipping her shoulder-length golden hair at him as she stomped off. "So what are YOU going to do about it?" she said, walking through a door that read, EMPLOYEES ONLY. Brie walked up to Kento.   
  
"Hey, who were you yelling at, Kento-chan?" Brie asked curiously, returning from an intense racing game against Ryo and Cye.   
  
"Some brat named Sasami Satono..." he muttered angrily.   
  
"WHAT?! She's not a brat! She's one of my best friends!" screeched Brie.   
  
"Dunno how you could get mixed up with some figure like that," Kento mumbled.   
  
"What are you guys yelling about?" Rowen came up looking confused.   
  
"What are you implying? She was the one who stood up for me when other kids called me names like 'orphan' and 'bastard'. That's how I got mixed up with her!" Brie turned to run out of the Parlor but a hand on her arm restrained her from running. She turned back around to see Kento with shock in his eyes for the second time that day. She stared back defiantly trying to hide the tears that threatened to burst forth, again.   
  
"Gods, Brie, I never knew. If I had I wouldn't have said that. I'm sorry." Kento looked down and in that second saw why Ryo had fallen for this angel. She had as much fire and stubbornness as his best friend in her body and soul.   
  
"Yea..I guess I can, but can you apologize to her for me?"   
  
"WHAT?! Are you kidding? Apologize to someone who called me a 'sexist pig'? I think not!"   
  
"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" Rowen had to shout to be heard over Brie's laughter.   
  
"She didn't..She couldn't..a 'sexist pig'!" Brie had to hold on to Rowen to keep herself from falling down from laughing so hard.   
  
"Damn right I did!" Sasami came up behind Kento and took a look at her friend. "Hey, Brie-chan! You want something to eat? I can get your order ASAP..." she bribed.   
  
"Nah, just ate...Um..." Brie said, not wanting to piss off either Kento or Sasami. "Um..." She struggled to find the words. "Why exactly did you call him a 'sexist pig?'"   
  
"Well this little asswipe started bitching 'cos I got the high score and it was probably his life dream to get the high score...some aspirations, but probably the only thing he's good at, the fat ass baka..." Sasami said non-chalantly.   
  
"WHAT?!" Kento was fuming. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Brie and Rowen were both sweating in annoyance.  
  
"Sasa-chan, calm down...." she said, trying to coax her friend.   
  
"Kento-chan, calm down...." Rowen said, also trying to calm his enraged amigo.   
  
"NO- YOU HEARD ME, YOU FAT ASS BAKA! OR DO YOU NEED YOUR HEARING CHECKED!? YOU'D BETTA STAY AWAY FROM MY FRIEND OR MY FOOT IS GONNA BE STUCK UP YOUR ASS!" Sasami yelled, attracting attention from most of the customers, including Ryo, Sai, and Sage. Brie and Ryo switched their attention to each other.   
  
"Hey Ryo-chan!" Brie exclaimed, waving at him.   
  
"Heyyyyy....Brie!" Ryo walked towards Brie, a cute smile spread across his dimpled face.   
  
"What are we? Chopped Liver?" Sage asked sarcastically. Sasami and Kento both got that weird psychotic look across their faces. They both edged over to their respective comrade, Sasami to Brie and Kento to Ryo, right behind them, and in unison, pushed them together so that they stumbled into each other's arms.   
  
"Ryo-chan....." Brie started, blushing furiously as she stood in his arms and her arms were wrapped around his.   
  
"Brie-chan....." Ryo started too, turning red. It was then that they both realized their arms were wrapped around each other. Unsure of if the other was okay with it, they both pulled their arms away and walked away from each other slowly.   
  
"Hehehehehehe!" Kento and Sasami laughed psychotically together.   
  
"Sasa-chan..." Brie started slowly as if talking to a small child, "Why did you do that?"   
  
"Well, you see.." Sasami started only to glance over to Kento to see what he was saying. Suddenly, she got butterflies in her stomach. Ignoring them, she turned back to Brie. "I..uh..you see..I tripped! Yea! That's it!! I tripped." she grinned in spite of herself.   
  
"You..tripped? Sorry, Sasa-chan, I ain't buying it." Brie started to walked towards Sasami. At the same time, Sasami started backing away from her friend.   
  
Meanwhile..   
  
"Kento..why the Hell did you do that?! You just embarrassed me in front of nearly the entire Parlor. I will tell Brie-chan I lo-like her when I'm ready. Okay?! Not before." Ryo was nearly raging at his best friend.   
  
"Well..Ryo-chan..you see..it was to good to pass up. Sasami and I just HAD to take the opportuinity when it presented itself, ok?" Kento started backing away from his nearly exploding friend. He turned and ran right into Sasami.   
  
"One word, guys..RUN!" Ryo and Brie said in unison. They started after their so-called friends only to be stopped by Sage and Rowen.   
  
"Hey! You just bumped into me!" Kento exclaimed. "Aren't you going to say you're sorry?!"  
  
"Hey, you bumped into me! YOU should be the one apologizing!" Sasami screeched.   
  
They continued to argue, until they heard Sage say, "Don't they make the cutest couple?!"   
  
"SAY WHAT?!" They turned to Sage, fuming, who in turn, made a run for it.   
  
To Be Continued...In Chapter 2... Elf: **In Melodramatic Announcer Voice** Will Ryo profess his undying love for Brie? Will Kento and Sasami ever stop fighting? Will Sage ever get a week-long girlfriend? Or will Sasami and Kento get to him first? Find out in the exciting chapter of "Tortured Soul"!   
Eclipse: **hits Elf upside the head** She has problems...serious problems... **whines as Elf hit her with the blanket** Um, remember to send some feedback, guys! Don't make me strangle you for some input!! **menacing look Sasami would probably give...**   
Elf: **is dreaming about Ryo...comes back to reality** Hey, is it my turn?   
Eclipse: Maybe... ^_^()   
Elf: Bye for now!   
Eclipse: Ja Ne! *^_^*   
  



	2. In Love and War

Title: Tortured Soul   
Chapter 2: In Love and War   
Authors: Elf Toshiba and Sailor Eclipse   
Disclaimerz:   
Elf: *snore*   
Eclipse: *nudge, nudge* Wake up! We still have to play The Ronin Warriors Drinking Game!!! ((With Pepsi for Elf and Coke for me...we're always sober!! *^_^*)) Besides, I haven't seen RW in an eternity thanks to stupid CN...stupid bastards... *^_^* 10:36, we're playing a drinking game and we have to get up at 7:45 to babysit. Oh what fun! *yawn* Elf, got anything to say before I start off this fic?   
Elf: Yeah *crunch crunch*   
Eclipse: She's eating nuts... *smack* No, not that you pervert!!! And also, 4got2mention, neither one of us owns Ronin Warriors aka Samurai Troopers. I like the name ST better, though!   
  
Chapter 2: In Love and War   
  
Sasami woke with a splitting headache. 'Musta been that all-nighter I pulled over at Fuhurata's,' she thought, dragging herself out of bed to get ready for school at Han'a High. She stumbled to her closet, pulling off her flowered pajama tank top and pajama pants, pulling on her chocolate brown jacket and skirt, white dress shirt, and blue ribbon, the typical girl's uniform at Han'a.   
  
She quickly admired her late-night painting, still drying on her easel- a sketch she had drawn of an armor that somewhat resembled a griffin. She planned to get her paints and her pastels out tonight to finish it up and add more detail. Maybe eventually it could reach the wall status- meaning that it would be good enough to hang up somewhere in her house. Sasami sighed, turning away from the picture.   
  
She had another weird dream the night before. This time it included a sinister-looking woman with long silver hair. And of course, Sasami herself. In that armor she had sketched the night before. A long battle raged between the two of them in the few hours she had slept. And always, she woke up right before the woman nearly sliced her neck open with her sword. Sasami no longer needed an alarm clock- these dreams always woke her up in a sweat.   
  
"Miyuki..." she called her Husky dog that was her only company in her small one bedroom apartment. Miyuki yawned and grinned his dogish smile looking up from Sasami's bedsheets. "You stupid dog," she said affectionately. Miyuki just grinned back at her. "You c'mon," Sasami said. "Time for your breakfast." Miyuki leaped to his feet, bounding for the door at the mention of food. Sasami took one last look at her hand-drawn posters that covered the room, then walked from her sleeping quarters into the even smaller living quarters.   
  
A pastel purple sofa that matched the light blue walls of the living room, a small TV and VCR, coffee table, as well as another table that held a small framed picture and a lamp, were the only additions to the bland room.   
  
She followed her dog into her island-style kitchen and pulled out a bag of dog food from one of her cabinets, pouring Miyuki's breakfast into a blue bowl and placing it on the tile floor. Miyuki chowed down as Sasami began to prepare her own breakfast of pancakes. Besides artwork, Sasami was exceptionally gifted at cooking, a trait she had inherited- and learned- from her mother.   
  
After finishing her breakfast and cleaning up, she grabbed her booksack and headed for the small framed picture of an older couple and a teenage boy with obsidian hair. By his side was a 12-year old girl with long curly brown hair sporting a peace sign.  
  
"Ja Ne, Papa, Mama, Toya. I'm going to school now."   
  
~~School Han'a High   
  
"Brie-chan!" Sasami yelled, running to catch up with her best friend. Brie, as usual, was still in her half-sleep daze. For all Sasami knew, her friend was sleep-walking. "Konnichi'wa, nakayoshi!" she said, slowing her pace as she walked next to her best friend.   
  
"Mhuhhh...mmm...uh...hey..." Brie mumbled, still half-asleep.   
  
"Coffee still hasn't hit ya yet?" Sasami joked, giving her friend a nudge.   
  
"Mhuhhh...mmm...uh...huh...what...?...you say somethin'...?" Brie murmured, trying to stay on her two feet.  
  
"Hi there, Sasami-baka!" Sasami was greeted with a punch upside the head.   
  
"WHAT THE HECK!?" Sasami turned around, furious. It wasn't just a smack on the head- it was a freaking blown-out punch. She looked up to see familiar ash-blue hair.   
  
"KENTO-SAN!!!!" she screeched.   
  
"Kon'wa Kento-chan.." Brie yawned wide after she greeted her new friend. She rubbed her eyes. Instead of the nightmares she normally had, she had had a pleasant dream. It had involved Ryo and her..   
  
"HEY BRIE-CHAN!!" Kento swung his arm around Brie's shoulder, forcing the still half-asleep girl to fall on her face.   
  
"HEY!!" Brie jumped up, not bothering to fix her bangs over her scar. When she realized, it was to late. The others had seen it.   
  
"Brie-chan..what's that from?" Sasami asked gently. She had seen the sudden flash of fear in her friend's silver eyes. "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to, ok?"   
  
"It ha-happened a lo-long time ago.." Brie stammered, "Back when I lived in Kansas. Th-that's all.."   
  
"Oh..ok.." Sasami was a bit disturbed by her best friend's sudden reaction to the question.   
  
"Hey, guys. What's up?" Rowen and the rest of the clan showed up to see Brie with a nervous look on her face while trying to fix her bangs, Sasami with a 'look' on her face, and finally Kento with a sorrowed look in his eyes.   
  
"Kento? Sasami? Brie?"   
  
"Oh..yea..hey guys! What's up?" Kento replied, shaking the look off his face.   
  
"Hey, Brie-chan. You ok?" Ryo asked her.   
  
"Huh? Oh hey, guys. Ryo-chan." she acknowledged the boys with a look.   
  
"I..uh..I gotta get to P.E. Ja ne." She walked off to the gymnasium.   
  
"Sasami, what's the matter with her? Do you know?" Ryo asked Sasami.   
  
"Why do ya wanna know? Do you like her or something?" Sasami asked sardonically.   
  
"I..uh..uh..think I needa get to P.E. too. See ya round guys!" Ryo jogged off to get to P.E. class. For some reason, it seemed as though he was avoiding the question.   
  
"Hn..you guys thinkin' what I'm thinking?" Sasami had a gleeful look in her eyes.   
  
"I think so..if it's about hooking Ryo and Brie up..then yup..we are!" Kento said happily.   
  
"Heck no," Rowen said. "I'm not getting messed up in this. Not gonna risk Ryo killing me."   
  
"Me 'either," added Sage. "I want to live to be legal."   
  
"You two can do it, but not me," Cye added.   
  
"YOU WIMPS! ALL OF YOU!!!" screeched Sasami. "Love is everything! Love is life....happiness!!! You KNOW Ryo-chan and Brie-chan are destined!!! Brie-chan's never acted this kooky around someone. She likes him. No, my bad, loves him! So stop being a wimp and help us out."   
  
"Sorry..." The rest of the clan shrugged, walking to the three story Ha'na High school building.   
  
"You're going to leave her with me?!" screeched Kento. "If you guys don't help me set the lovebirds up, then who will? This loonatic chick! And I couldn't live through it!" Kento whined. Sasami hit him upside the head.   
  
"And what's wrong with me?! YOU'RE the one with the attitude problem!"   
  
"Yeah, well, people like you always cause the worst in me to come out," Kento added. Rowen, Cye and Sage quickened their pace. They wanted nothing to do with the two psychopaths quarreling again.   
  
"People like ME?! PEOPLE LIKE ME!?" Sasami yelled angrily. "I'm not the one who had to go nuts that a girl got a higher score than you on a video game! Talk about pathetic! YOU'RE the one that starts all the stupid fights we have!"   
  
"Whatever, Sasami-baka. I'm not in the mood to fight more than I have to. It's too early in the morning."   
  
"That's just an excuse, ya little sissy!" Sasami countered. "What did you say?" Kento yelled back.   
  
"YOU'RE A SISSY!" Sasami said, shoving Kento.   
  
"**YOU'RE** THE SISSY!" he said, shoving her back, starting a fight that was equivalent to a schoolyard scuffle. The rest of the clan quickly scuttled away, not wanting to be seen with the immature duo.   
  
"Sasami Satono! Are you STILL fighting with boys?" Keyra Himawari said with a laugh. She had her light blue hair pulled back in a ponytail. She was in a couple of classes with Sasami, but Sasami really didn't know much about her. Lagging a few feet behind her were her two best friends, Yumeko Shino and Lako Kino.   
  
Yumeko had shoulder-length brown hair that dangled across her shoulders and was usually pulled back in a pale purple ribbon. Lako had super-long cotton candy pink hair that touched her lower back.   
  
"If you knew Kento-baka here, you would be fighting too," Sasami said, giving up the fight for the time being. The other girls giggled.   
  
"You're nuts, Sasami. You should stick to cooking and acting more feminine! You can't always rely on beating up guys to get ya a husband," lectured Lako with a smile. Sasami could tell she was just kidding, but no one wanted a tomboy for a wife- they wanted a beautiful girl that could cook and sew and clean. Sasami was the complete opposite, with the exception of cooking, that is....   
  
"You have first period English IV with us, right?" Kento piped up.   
  
"Uh-huh," the quiet Yumeko said. "Why don't you guys walk with us to class? I mean, we're all headed in the same direction..." Kento finished.  
  
"I do need a new tutor in English..."   
  
"Sure," Keyra answered for all of them.   
  
"C'mon, you guys! The bell's about to ring...!"   
  
~~MEANWHILE, A FEW MINUTES BEFORE FIRST PERIOD P.E.   
  
"Hey, Brie-chan, wait up!" Ryo called after the retreating back of Brie.   
  
"Huh? Oh hey, Ryo-chan." she said glumly. She had that immense look of sadness in her eyes that foretold that something very bad had happened in her past. Ryo grabbed her by her shoulders with one hand, using the other under her chin, forcing her to look up into his own eyes as he looked deep into hers. And found what he wanted to know.   
  
Blood-Rage-Anger-Drunken Father-Pain-Hurt-Cuts-Guns-Scars-Knives-Hospital Rooms-Strange Smells-Doctors-Blackness-Terror-Sadness-Unloved-Hatred   
  
"Oh gods..Brie-chan..I never..I wish.." Ryo grabbed her into a hug that neither one wanted to end. Ryo had seen into her past; she didn't care anymore. She trusted him.   
  
"I'm over it now, Ryo-chan. That's why we moved to Japan five years ago. Please, I trust you, but until I'm ready, please don't tell the others. Okay?" she looked up to see his face inches away from hers. Ryo began to lean his lips towards her mouth. She closed her eyes, suddenly wondering what it would be like if he kissed her.. Ryo watched as gently shut her eyes.   
  
"I have something to tell you, Gabriella." He said in a husky voice, his lips right above hers. "What is it?" she open her eyes a little.   
  
'Please..' She thought.   
  
"If you ever need someone to talk to about it, you can always come to me, I promise." 'Damn! That's not it! I wanted to tell her the truth! Damn it!' Ryo thought.   
  
"Oh, thanks."   
  
~~FIRST PERIOD ENGLISH IV   
  
Sasami slipped a note to Kento who sat across from him. Passing notes was prohibited, but she didn't care. Besides, her friend's happiness and love was more important than flunking Haruna-sensei's class. Besides, she didn't do well in foreign language classes.   
  
"And so, the action verb modifies a noun- got that class?" Haruna-sensei said, turning away from the board just in time to see Kento receive the note.   
  
"Kento-san, do you have something you want to share with the rest of the class? That note you just received from Sasami-san, for example..."   
  
"Okay, then, I'll read it," Kento said.   
  
Sasami was pissed. 'You'd better not,' she thought angrily to no one in particular.   
  
"Yuske is just the cutest guy! I just love the way his hair flows into his eyes, his strong build, his cute smile. Kento, I would DIE to marry such a hottie. But, of course, I could never be worthy to even stand in his presence. In fact, I'm not even worthy to be in the presence of any life. Kame, lately, I have felt that my life is pointless. Everyday things become worse and worse than before and my chances of getting a boyfriend decrese every day. I know I am a very unpopular dork, and will never amount to anything more than a plumber. Maybe I should end it all tonite. What do you think? Sasami." Kento lied, pretending to read from the letter.   
  
"THAT WAS NOT WHAT I WROTE!!!" Everyone in the class, including Yuske, who sat in the front row, stared at her obscurely. "KENTO-BAKA IS LYING!"   
  
"Sasami-san, I would appreciate it if you would go to the counselor's office," Haruna-sensei said.   
  
"BUT I DIDN'T WRITE THAT LETTER! KENTO-SAN IS LYING! HE'S JUST TRYING TO GET ME IN TROUBLE!!! THE LETTER WAS ACTUALLY ABOUT-"   
  
"Sasami-san, I know that you must be really embarressed about this, but I would appreciate it if you would head to the counselor's office," Haruna-sensei interupted. "I know denial is the first stage. We don't want anything to happen to you."   
  
"BUT!!!!!!" Sasami whined.   
  
"No if's, and's, or but's. Go now, Sasami-san."   
  
Sasami got up from her chair and glared at Kento, and mouthed to him, "I'm gonna kill you," as she walked towards the door and to the counselor's office, the place Sasami dreaded most.   
  
Kento-baka- Meet me after school at Fuhurata Game Arcade and Fruits Parlor. Got something to discuss about Ryo-chan and Brie-chan, but I got work until late. Don't consider this an invitation. And I DON'T consider you a friend. In fact, you are the biggest jerk I have ever met in my life. But I could use some help trying to set up my nakayoshi with a nice guy. Just hoping you might want to help out... Not that I NEED some help. Especially from a baka sexist pig like you, but... Meet me there if you want to set up our nakayoshi. -Sasami-chan *^_^*   
  
Kento took the note and shoved it into his pocket.   
  
~~LATER THAT DAY...   
  
At about lunchtime Sasami could finally leave the counselor's office. It took lots of persuading that she wasn't suicidal or nuts, but after about four hours of suffering Nuko-sensei finally dismissed her from his office. Torture. Pure torture.   
  
Sasami sat down at the table that she and Brie had adopted for the year...their regular table. Brie placed her lunch tray on the table and took a seat next to her.   
  
"Hey, what's the matter?" Brie asked.   
  
"Nothing other than I'm going to kill Kento," Sasami replied, punching the table. "He's a jerk!!!! Arggghhhhhhhh!!!!" She punched the table harder. "Just thinking about him pisses me off to no end!!!"   
  
"Had fun in Nuko-sensei's office?" Kento's voice boomed, grabbing an apple off of Sasami's tray and chomping down on it. "Hope you don't mind that I eat this." Sasami got up from her chair in a fury, pushing her chair nearly four feet away.   
  
"You're hungry, huh? Well, I owe you a knuckle sandwhich!!!" she said, using the oldest line in the book. Thankfully Ryo, Rowen, Sage, and Sai appeared out of seemingly nowhere.   
  
"Hey guys, what's for lunch.." Sai trailed off as he saw the murderous look Sasami was giving Kento, and Kento's careless look.   
  
"Uh..Brie-chan..what's the matter?"   
  
"Ask them..all I know is that Sasa-chan was sent to the counceler's office for something Kento said in English IV." Brie replied, with a faraway look in her eyes, acting like she was about to cry.   
  
"Sasami? Kento? What's going on?!" Rowen asked irritably.   
  
"He started it! And I quote 'Yuske is just the cutest guy! I just love the way his hair flows into his eyes, his strong build, his cute smile. Kento, I would DIE to marry such a hottie. But, of course, I could never be worthy to even stand in his presence. In fact, I'm not even worthy to be in the presence of any life. Kame, lately, I have felt that my life is pointless. Everyday things become worse and worse than before and my chances of getting a boyfriend decrese every day. I know I am a very unpopular dork, and will never amount to anything more than a plumber. Maybe I should end it all tonite. What do you think? Sasami.' He got me sent to Nuko-sensei's office!!" It was just then that she lunged at Kento, trying to choke him. She was restrained by the hands of Ryo and Sage. "Let me GO!"   
  
"Okay...let's try and CALLLLMMMM down. Okay?" Sage said in the type of voice someone would talk to a small child in. "It's okay..."   
  
During this time, Brie was absolutely silent. Ryo shot her a glance, seeing the blankness in her eyes, decided to call an end to the fight. Sasami was still struggling against him and Sage.   
  
"Sasami, onegi, calm down."   
  
"Huh?" Sasami looked started at the tone of Ryo's voice. It was a mix of pain and longing. She had a very good idea who he was longing for. She looked dead straight at Brie. 'Brie-chan..how can you be so oblivious to the love that practally RADIATES offa this boy for you?! Kame, girl, you must be dead or totally naive!'   
  
She was suddenly shocked to see Brie's shocked eyes look up into her eyes. The look in them said 'Is it true?' Suddenly, Brie dashed away from the table.   
  
"What?! Brie-chan! WAIT!!" Sasami tried to run after her friend but couldn't on account of two boys still holding onto her arms. "Lemme GO!"   
  
As Brie ran, she had several memories slap her in the face. Memories that she had tried to leave behind when she left Kansas. And started her new life in Tokyo.   
  
~~Flashback   
  
"NOO!! SHERMAN!! PLEASE STOP! PLEASE!!" Brie heard her mother call out. She had been locked in her room when her father had come back from a four day drinking run. She was terrified for her mother's life as well as her own.   
  
~~End   
  
As she ran she felt the hot tears running trails down her cheeks.   
  
~~Flashback   
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU LITTLE BITCH!" her drunken father slurred, pulling a butcher knife from the kichen cabinent. "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR WHINING!!" he raised the knife higher, scaring the hell out of Brie. The knife slashed down in an arc, nearly cutting her cheek.   
  
~~End   
  
"NOO!!" she screamed as someone grabbed her arm, twisting her around to face them. Mind still in the past, she thought it was her father. She struggled to get away, her tears blurring her vision. "NOO!! Please, don't hurt me!! I didn't do it!" she was suddenly pulled into strong arms. As they wrapped around her, she buried her face into the shoulder of the person the arms belonged to. She sobbed into the embrace.   
  
"Shh..it'll be ok. I'm here for you. It'll be ok." the voice said. Brie looked up and saw the face of Ryo. She just sobbed harder. She suddenly remember what she had heard from Sasami's mind. 'Brie-chan..how can you be so oblivious to the love that practily RADIATES offa this boy for you?! Kame, girl, you must be dead or totally naive!'   
  
"Ryo..I'm so sorry."   
  
"For what?" Ryo looked confused.  
  
"For everything. For running away, crying on you, laying my problems on you when you probably didn't care.." she was silenced when she felt Ryo's arms tighten around her and his chin rest on top of her head.   
  
"It's ok. I DO care." With those words, Gabriella Stoker fell hopelessly in love with Ryo Sanada.   
  
"Brie-chan?! BRIE-CHAN!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!?" Brie and Ryo jumped apart and blushed a deep crimson. Brie hurriedly brushed her tears away. They then saw Sasami and the rest of the clan run around the corner.   
  
"Brie-chan, are you okay?" Sasami asked, concerned, giving her friend a caring hug.   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Brie lied.   
  
"No you're not; I know something's wrong....Why can't you tell me?" Sasami yelled, pulling away from her friend. "I'm your best friend! Lately you've been acting so weird and you won't tell me what's the matter! I thought I was your friend!" she slammed her fist into the wall. "Look, you know that I totally trust you. Why can't you trust me?! I'm sick of you keeping secrets from me, especially since I worry about you. But that's fine- if you wanna be that way, go ahead and be that way..." Sasami turned around and ran off.   
  
"Sasa-chan..I'm sorry..I just don't want you hurt."   
  
MEANWHILE, IN THE NETHER-REALM   
  
"Lady Asaka, you have served me well in releasing me from the fate bestowed onto me by the Ronin Warriors. I appreciate your efforts." An armored head spoke to a person that still lay among the shadows.   
  
She stepped closer towards the candles that surrounded him in a star shape, revealing her girlish figure. She wore a skimpy black leather two piece outfit that sihlotted her long silver hair. "That is the least I could do for milord," she said with a bow. "Reconstructing fate through time was nothing for me."   
  
"Lady Nobuko has just been informed of a new armor that may be even more useful than even the armor of Inferno. According to legend, 1000 years ago an armor known as the armor of Valiant was forged by a powerful Sorcress who ruled a country-island off the coast of Japan. Her country resisted being conquered by the Nether-Realm. She split the armor into ten diffrent armors- the Armor of GoldenSun, the Armor of EarthFire, the Armor of Olympia, the Armor of Galaxia, Armor of SilverMoon, the Armor of DarkSky, the Armor of DeathScythe, the Armor of BlackRain, the Armor of ShadowHawk, and of course, your own armor, the Armor of NightHeart. The Sorcress blessed each armor with the ability to perform some sort of magic. With all the Magic Armors together, I can use the magic of the armor to return myself to my original form. Lady Nobuko, Lady Naru, Lady Reika, and Lady Tenshi have the Armor of DarkSky, DeathScythe, BlackRain, and ShadowHawk and NightHeart. But I still need the other five armors...Lady Asaka, I need your help," Lord Talpa responded.   
  
"My help?" Lady Asaka seemed a bit alarmed. "What about the others? They are just as capable as me."   
  
"Your power doubles in the moonlight- which is usually the best time for us to work- at night. I need you to find the five 'Mage Warriors' and bring them here. In the meantime, I need you to retrieve Lady Naru. Tell her I have some *OTHER* urgent buisness for her," Talpa continued.   
  
"Yes, Milord," Lady Asaka said as she disapeared from the candle light.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 3: New Evil   
  
Eclipse: You like?! I don't care if you like!! ((Actually I do...send me feedback!!)) Elf: *yawn and rubs eyes* I just woke up..Hey!! Who wants some romance between Brie and Ryo?! In the next chapter.. *is interrupted by Eclipse*   
Eclipse: I gotta pee. *^_^*   
Elf: *sweatdrop* Hee-hee please excuse her..my lil' mousie just pissed on her..*grins* Now where was I??   
Eclipse: AH! I will never forget the antics of your stupid retarded mouse. My leg smells like piss now!!! Argghhh! Well, the sleepover is now officially over with my mom preparing to pick me up any minute now... ::sigh::   
Elf: *grins like a maniac*   
Eclipse: Well, considering Elfie here doesn't know how to upload and send the fic to Chibi Angel and Volturmacs...er...hope I spelt that right...I'll probably have it sent in a couple of days. ::prays her pooter is back up:: Um, here's a couple of 'thank you's' we needed to make:   
Chibi Angel-- Thanks for actually posting this fic. And all of Eclipse's no matter how horrible they are.   
Our Parents-- For letting us spend the last three days together.   
Kame-- Heck, Thank Kame for inspiring us! Aishitaru, Kame-sama!   
Sunrise-- for making RW/ST   
Ryo and Kento-- for being cute little hotties   
The Ronin Warrior's Drinking Game-- for giving us something to do when we think we would lose our minds.   
Sweetie-- for pissing on Eclipse. It makes life a hell of a lot more intersting when Eclipse is bitching about rat piss. (aka Elf's mouse)   
Tapes-- because since CN took it off the air we have a lovely invention known as tapes to eternally enjoy the Rws..   
Our Fans-- They love us, they really love us! (Send us mail!!!!)   



	3. New Evil

Title: Tortured Soul   
Chapter 3: New Evil   
Authors: Elf Toshiba and Sailor Eclipse   
E-mail: SailorEclipse@sailormoonfan.com (You can reach us both here) Disclaimerz:   
Elf: I gotta go pee..*runs to bathroom*   
Eclipse: Doesn't that sound familiar...? I hope mum doesn't come soon. Atleast we have a few good minutes left...*sniffle, sniffle* Hopefully she will get stuck in traffic...!   
Elf: Yup, I think it does..*wails* we start school on WENSDAY!! NO FAIR!! Eclipse: I'm tired...*snore* You start this chapter, Elf-chan... *^_^*   
Elf: WHAT?! WHY?! *wails*   
Eclipse: Because MY brilliant ideas form the stories! ^_~ And because I am majorly super-tired...And because I never saw this RW episode... *^_^*   
Elf: HEY! This story was MY idea, remember?!   
Eclipse: Yeah, but MY ideas make up the story! I write the humor and Talpa and crap. Oh 4get it. Just do it, pleez!! *whine*   
Elf: Okay, okay..just DON'T WHINE!!   
Eclipse: Okay... *snore*   
Elf: *glare* If you couldn't tell, I'm pissed because we start school soon!!   
  
Chapter 3: New Evil   
  
"Huh?! WHAT?!" Sage awoke, startled into awarness after a dream. In the dream, the Ancient had come to warn him that Talpa had returned. "Oh shit. I really hope that was just a nightmare."   
  
"Sage, shut up." Rowen mumbled, half asleep. Lightning flashed outside, startling Rowen into full consciousness. "I have a bad feeling something is up.."   
  
"Hey, guys, get into your sub-armor. He's back." Ryo's head popped into view of the doorway.   
  
"Are you kidding?! We fried Talpa a LONG time ago. He can't still be kicking!" Kento exclaimed, coming into view behind Ryo. He was followed by Sai who bore a confused look on his face.   
  
"What is all this about?!" a grumpy Rowen shouted, getting everyone's attention. "What do you mean 'He's back'? Talpa's dead. It was just a nightmare. Go back to bed."   
  
"No, he's right. Talpa is back. There's no doubt about it. I just found more of Grandfather's files. There are ten more armors. Five good and five bad. The Armor of GoldenSun, the Armor of EarthFire, the Armor of Olympia, the Armor of Galexia, Armor of SilverMoon, the Armor of DarkSky, the Armor of DeathScythe, the Armor of BlackRain, the Armor of ShadowHawk, the Armor of NightHeart. The five good are called the 'Mage Warriors'. They were formed when a Sorceress split her own armor into ten pieces. The armor's original name was 'Valigant'. You five need to find the Mages." Mia said, in practily one breath. "Talpa probably came back to get the five Mage Warriors."   
  
"Huh? More armors?" Sai asked. "How do you know?"   
  
"I just do." Mia said irritably. "And they've already found the first Mage. The Mage of Earthfire. She is one of the two leaders of the Warriors."   
  
~~Park   
  
"Lemme GOO!!" Brie struggled against the chains that binded her. "What do you want from me?!"   
  
"Your power, what else?" the Lady Asaka replied smoothly.   
  
"What power?! I don't have a power!!"   
  
"Yes, you do. Yours is-" Asaka was cut off as an arrow sliced neatly in front of her face. She whirled around to see her attacker. "Who's there?!"   
  
"The Ronin Warriors, at your service." said an English accent. Sai stepped out of the shadows.   
  
"Well, well. Come to save your little friend?" Lady Asaka held Brie up by her hair like a prize trophy. Her hair was down, out of her braid and flying around like the wind. Tears of pain and terror streaked a path down her face.   
  
"Brie?!?!" the five shouted.   
  
"Let her GO! DAMN YOU!" came from Ryo's way.   
  
"And why should I? She has a great power inside herself that needs to be AWOKEN!" with that, Asaka threw Brie up in the air and shot a beam at her.   
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" a bright silvery light emenated from her forehead, destroying the beam. Brie fell to the ground in front of the Ronins, barely concious. Beneath her bangs, a bright glowing chi was seen.   
  
"What?! Brie-chan?!" Ryo was the first at her side. Shaking her, he found a weak pulse. He grabbed at the chains, ripping them off.   
  
"Wha-? Who are you? What do you want?!" scared silver eyes stared up into tiger blue.   
  
"Are you the Mage Warrior?" asked Kento.   
  
"Huh? What's a Mage Warrior?" asked Brie, confusion written on her face. The kanji of 'Innocence' burned a bright silver on her brow.   
  
"Just listen to me. Cry out Armor of Earthfire Dou Chin! Do it now!!" Rowen told her while parring a blow from Lady Asaka.   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Just do it NOW!!" Sai yelled at her. The Ronins had departed in haste to protect her.   
  
"Ok..ARMOR OF EARTHFIRE!! DOU CHIN!!" screamed Brie. Bright lights flashed around her, distracting all the fighters. Her armor appeared to look like a griffin. (Author's Note: Eclipse has a pic of what all the armors look like...) Her armor color was silvery-blue and green. Her helmet was pure silver. She had shethed swords (Elf's Note: I have a pic) across her back. "What the *HELL* is this?!"   
  
"It is you! You are the Mage Warrior of the Armor Earthfire. Come with me now, and experience the power of the new Dynasty!" cried out Lady Asaka. She shot out another beam at Brie.   
  
"NOOOOOOO!! STOP IT!!!!!!!" Brie screamed at the top of her lungs. As soon as she screamed, a bright light emited from all over her body. "Huh?! Wha-?!" The light started to carry her upwards to Lady Asaka. A flash of black and white jumped in front of her, breaking the connection and sending her falling to the ground. She landed behind the Ronins.   
  
"Brie!! We will never turn her over to the likes of you!!" retorted Rowen, standing in front of Brie as though to protect her.   
  
"Fine. I WILL be back. Mark my words, Ronins, the Mage Warriors will be the Dynasty's!" with that, and a swirl of black rose petals, Lady Asaka returned to the Nether Realm.   
  
"Brie, are you ok?!" Ryo checked her over, "Did you know about this?"   
  
"Who are you?! WHAT are you?! What do you want from me?!" to Brie's tired mind, everyone in shiny armor was bad. Even herself.   
  
"Brie, it's me, Ryo. Don't you recognize me?" Ryo took off his helmet. Shaggy black hair fell into bright tiger blue eyes. Brie backed away slowly, her eyes widened.   
  
"Ryo? You're a RONIN WARRIOR?! AS IN THE Ronin Warriors, as in the guys who save the world from evil every night on the news at ten?!!"   
  
"Uh…yeah…?" Ryo seemed a smidget confused himself.   
  
"REALLY?! THIS ISN'T A JOKE?!!! WICKED!!!!"   
  
"Brie, are you a Mage Warrior?" Sage removed his helmet as well, revealing his bed-head blonde hair. Brie had to stifle a giggle as she looked at Sage's normally perfect hair.   
  
"What's a Mage Warrior? All I know is that I was sleeping and the next thing I remember is floating around twenty feet in the air. And then this?!" she gestured to her outfit, "Will one of you please explain to me what the hell is going on? And why I was dragged from my nice, warm bed in the middle of the night."   
  
"Where do you live?" Sai asked, balancing on his Yari and yawning.   
  
"4826 East Hondia Street. Why?" Brie rubbed at her eyes while she told him her address. "Oh, by the way, how do I get this off?"   
  
"Oh, that part's easy. All you have to do is concentrate and imagine the power forming into a little Kanji ball." Kento spoke up for the first time. He was pissed off because Tulpa had returned AGAIN just to try and steal five innocent girls. Well, four now that they had Brie. He wondered who the other four were and if they were cute. They probably weren't as mean as Sasami.   
  
"Oh. Okay...I'll try." Brie closed her eyes and concentrated on the power. She felt a warm liquidy sensation running down her arm and pooling into her hand. In her mind's eye, she saw a little ball the color of a clear ocean with several other colors intertwining. When she opened her eyes, she looked down at her closed palm. When she opened it, a glowing medium sized marble connected to a chain rolled out and fell to the dewy ground. "This little thing, did THAT?!" she stared in awe at the little marble as it glowed and changed colors in the moon light. She bent down, and picking up the chain, clasped it around her neck.   
  
"Are you okay?" Ryo went up to her and wrapped her in a hug. The other four boys shot each other looks at the display of emotion. "Hey, you okay?"  
  
"Yea, I guess so. This is gonna take some getting used to huh?" she looked up into Ryo's eyes and saw concern.   
  
"But, yea I'll be fine."   
  
"Okay..Listen, I'll walk you home. Since tomorrow's Saturday, meet us at Mia's house and we'll begin the formal training." Ryo turned around, facing the other four. "You guys go home, I'll be there later. Bye." Taking Brie's hand and linking her fingers together in his own, they started walking to her house.   
  
"I. Told. You. So." Kento evenly spaced out his words, and trying not to laugh at his friend's shocked expressions.   
  
~~In front of Brie's house   
  
"Brie..I..uh.." Ryo wanted to kiss her, but didn't know how she would react. He considered his chances.   
  
"What is it Ryo?" Brie was nervous. She wasn't sure if she should kiss him or not. She was basically falling asleep on her feet standing out here, but if there was a chance that he would kiss her, she was willing to take the chance. Ryo stood, looking down at his dark haired angel, deciding finally to take a chance. "Brie, I love you. I've loved you since I first saw you." Before the words were fully out of his mouth, Brie had started talking.   
  
"Ryo..? You do? You did?" tears of happiness filled her eyes as she heard the words she had wanted to hear since they crashed into each other in the street. "I love you too." Ryo just about stopped breathing. He looked into her eyes to see if she was joking or not. She wasn't.   
  
He began to lean down to kiss her. Brie blinked at his decending face and decided to go for it. She stood on her toes and met his lips halfway. His hands came up to caress her face and thread his fingers through her hair. Her hands came up to gently play with his hair. Ryo applied a little more pressure to her lips. Brie moaned softly into his lips, and he took the chance and gently stroked his tongue against her lips. At her second moan, he let his tongue enter her mouth. Their two tongues play a short game of tag. The seconds turned into minutes, from there, it felt like eternity had become theirs for the taking.   
  
"Brie..please don't ever leave. Promise me." Ryo said breathlessly, as they pulled away from the embrace. Brie smiled against Ryo's throat.   
  
"I promise, love. I swear it." She grinned up at him, continuing to play with his fly-away locks. She looked up into his eyes, and gently kissed him once more. "I've gotta go. Before my mom comes out."   
  
"Ok. I love you, little silver-eyed angel." He kissed the tip of her nose and then hugged her tightly. "Good night, Brie."   
  
"I love you, too, tiger-blue devil. 'Night." Brie reached down and dug her key out of the base of a flower pot. She saw the look Ryo was giving her. "I always forget my key, so mom finally put one out so I could get back in." She looked up at Ryo once more, and ever-so-gently kissed him. "Are you going to come and pick me up tomorrow?" she whispered.  
  
"Yup." Ryo kissed her hard on the mouth once more before shooing her inside. When he was sure she was safe, he began the long walk home.   
  
~~Mia's house   
  
"Well, where do you guys think he is?" Kento asked, fiddling with his orange headband.   
  
"I'd say he's in her room." Sage inputted. He was just joking, but the look that he got from Sai was a killer. "What do you like her or something?"   
  
Sai looked temporarily startled. "Me like Brie? No, I just feel like I need to protect her. That's all." His lilting English accent filled the room. "My guess is, Ryo is most probably listening at the door. Am I right, Ryo?"   
  
The door to the room the boys were in slowly opened. The look on Ryo's face was of pure and true love. He walked in, in a total daze, and nearly tripping over Rowen, made his way to his bed.   
  
Sage cocked an eyebrow, "I think my guess was right." This time he got a glare from both Sai and Ryo.   
  
"No actually, her house is on the other side of town, so it took me a long time to get back here." Ryo answered, flopping down onto his bed. The look remained on his face.   
  
"Well, what the hell happened? You are never this happy, and it's starting to scare me." Kento said, sitting cross-legged on the plush beige carpet.   
  
"Nothing much…just that she loves me back…that's all." Ryo's dreamy face remained as Kento started to bust out laughing.   
  
"Kento, what are you laughing at?" Ryo was hopelessly confused.   
  
"I. Told. You. So, guys." Kento began to chant 'I told you so, I told you so' while laughing his head off and rolling around on the carpet. White Blaze came up to him and began to lick him, only causing Kento to laugh harder.   
  
"Kento do please SHUT UP!!" Rowen shouted, grabbing a pillow and clobbering Kento with it.   
  
Mia walked in, surveyed the surroundings, and walked back to her room. 'Will they ever shut up?' she asked herself. She went back the slave computer, and updating the information on the Mage Warriors. The image that popped up was one of the Armor. "What the..?! Guys..GUYS!! COME HERE NOW!!" she screamed. The boys ran into Mia's room to see what was wrong.   
  
They saw the picture on the computer, causing them to stop dead in their tracks. It was a picture of the full armor of Valigant.   
  
In the back round, were the ten armors. Near it was standing a small silverish-blue striped tiger, much like White Blaze. Only smaller. 'Where is Blaze anyway?' Ryo thought, looking out the window. He saw what he thought was a streak of white and black. Suddenly, Blaze's loud battle roar broke the silence of the house. "What!? Blaze! What is it?" Ryo was the first to respond to his tiger's growl.   
  
He ran out of the room, closely followed by the others, and ran downstairs and out the door. What he saw when he got there, was Lady Asaka.   
  
"Ronins to Arms! Armor of Wildfire! Dou Chi!!"   
  
"Armor of Halo! Dou Chi!"  
  
"Armor of Torrent! Dou Shin!"   
  
"Armor of Hardrock! Dou Chi!"   
  
"Armor of Statra! Dou Inochi!"   
  
Suddenly, the yard was filled with the hypnotic scent of cherry blossoms. The five Ronin Warriors stood in full battle armor. Ryo unsheathed his swords. The loud metallic clang could be heard from all over the property.   
  
"Chill out, Ronin punks. I'm only her to give you a message from Tulpa. Hand over the bearers of the Mage armors, and he will not invade." Asaka relayed the Dynasty Emperor's command.  
  
"We will never turn them over to you scum bags. We've already beaten Tulpa twice and we have his three Warlords, as well as Kayura. He's as good as dead all over again!" Ryo stood his ground not believing what he was hearing. Hand over Brie? Not in this lifetime.   
  
"Fine. Do not come crying to me when you are nearly dead. The Dynasty will PREVAIL!" and with that, Lady Asaka disappeared into a whirl of black rose petals. Ryo looked at the spot where she had just been. He concentrated and detransformed into his old clothes.   
  
"Ryo? Are you ok?" Sai came up to him after he had detransformed, and put a hand on his friend's shoulder. Rowen, Sage and Kento also detransformed back into the clothes they were wearing earlier.   
  
Blaze's howl was heard for in the woods. The five boys looked up and were surprised to see the same little tiger (although it was a little bigger…) that was in the picture with the armors.   
  
"Blaze, hey boy, what'cha got there? A little friend?" Kento came up to the two tigers and gently picked up the littler one. All the while he was doing this, Blaze was watching his every movement. Rowen spoke up.   
  
"Do you guys think we should bring him to Mia and see if it's the same tiger?" Kento was still holding the tiger, which had fallen asleep.   
  
"What is going on out here?! You'll wake Yulie!" Mia came out of the house, shouting in a whispered voice. Kento slowly walked up to her and deposited the young tiger in her arms.   
  
"What is this? Is it Blaze's?"   
  
"Uh, Mia?" Ryo started blushing, "Blaze is a male tiger. I'm pretty sure he can't have cubs."   
  
"I meant could Blaze, like y'know, have a girl friend?" the small tiger yawned widely and stretched its paws in the air. "It's a she."   
  
"Oh. Ok. Well, Mia, do you think it's the same one? The one from the scroll?" Sai asked, petting Blaze on the head absentmindedly. Blaze purred contentedly. "I think it is. You see the mark on her forehead?" she pointed to a symbol on the tiger's head. "It's the kanji of eternal hope. It's the exact same one."   
  
"Well, I think we should get to bed so we can actually wake up in time tomorrow to train Brie." Sage had been quiet during the whole conversation, now he added his part.  
  
"Who's Brie? Is she the bearer of Earthfire?"   
  
"Yup, as well as Ryo's new-" Kento was effectively silenced as Ryo and Sai's elbows plowed into his abdomen.   
  
"Ryo's new what?" Mia asked curiously. She had a feeling he would say 'girlfriend' if he could catch his breath.   
  
"Well, night, boys. Here take the new arrival with you." She handed the small tiger to Ryo.   
  
"Ok. Night, Mia." The five boys trooped upstairs to their respective rooms, and turned in for the night.   
  
~~Next morning   
  
"Gabby! Honey! There's someone waiting for you!" Laure called upstairs to her sleeping daughter, "Gabriella! Are you even awake?"   
  
A murmured 'I don't know' came from the floor above.   
  
"I'm really sorry about this. She's just a really heavy sleeper. If you want, you can try and wake her up. But, first, move all the throwable items out of her reach, ok?" she watched as the handsome youth walked up to her daughter's room.   
  
Ryo opened the door labeled 'Brie's Room, Enter at your own risk.' He slowly walked in and saw her laying on her side, back facing him. He looked around and started to move all the items that could be used to throw at him. Once he had done that, he went and sat on Brie's bed and turned her body towards him. Her hair was still down and covered half of her face. He gently pushed it aside and leaned down to wake her. As his lips gently caressed hers, she woke up. Brie was somewhat surprised to see Ryo's face right above hers. She felt his soft and silk-like lips on her own. She began to kiss him back. When the kiss ended, Ryo opened his eyes and stared lovingly down at her.   
  
"Morning."   
  
"Hey, morning. How'd ya get in my room?" Brie was curious. She remembered her mom saying there was someone waiting for her downstairs. "What time is it?"   
  
"It's a little past 11:45. Time to go. I brought Mia's Jeep today so we don't have to walk." Ryo was still watching Brie's every movement, including her morning stretches. When she arose from the bed, she was wearing a small white tank top with three stars on it. Her p.j. bottoms were the palest of lavender and gray stripes. Brie was conscious that Ryo was following her every step.   
  
"Uh..can you get out for a minute so I can get dressed?"   
  
"Oh, sure!" Ryo blushed a pale pink and backed out of the room. "Oh, yea, you might want to wear something loose and comfortable." He said as he walked out.   
  
"Oh. Thanks!" Brie turned into a small whirl as she hurried up and got dressed. Her outfit consisted of a pair of loose fitting Daisy Duke cutoffs, and a pale lavender tank top. She slipped on her tennis shoes and grabbed her satchel. She walked downstairs and met Ryo waiting in the den. "I'm ready."   
  
"Ok, dear. Have fun! Do you have a key?" Laure asked her daughter.   
  
"I…e…" she searched through her bag. "Yea! Here it is!" Brie held up the small key triumphantly. "See you later, Moma!"   
  
Brie and Ryo walked out the door to the Jeep. As Brie hopped into the passenger seat, Ryo started up the jeep. As they made their way across town, they were unaware of the danger that awaited one of their friends.   
  
~~Fuhurata's   
  
"Sasami! Table four's food is waiting!" the cook, Chianti, shouted to Sasami. Hokkai Chianti looked at first glance to be a mean person. But once you got to know him, he was an okay guy. He stood around 6'2",thin, and balding slightly.   
  
When Sasami had first started, he had scared her bad. But after the first few weeks, she had learned that he was pretty cool.   
  
"SASAMI!! Did you hear me?!" Chianti shouted. Sasami whirled around when she heard her name shouted. She had been very worried over Brie.   
  
"Yea, yea. I heard ya!" she swooped down to grab the food and delivered it. As she was making her way back, someone stopped her. She looked up into blue eyes. "Kento-baka! What do you want? To torment me or something?!" she tried to walk around him, but he grabbed her arm. "Huh?!" She was tired enough as it was. She was ready to go to the back room for a small nap. And she wanted to ignore the butterflies that invaded her stomach at Kento's touch.   
  
"Sasami-baka, listen. Brie and Ryo are already hooked up. So we don't need to keep plotting. Just thought you'd like to know." Kento said, releasing her arm and sauntered off home, shaking off the feelings that this girl had awakened in him.   
  
Sasami felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped. She whirled around, facing her boss. "Sasami-san, are you feeling ok? Would you like to take the rest of the day off?"   
  
"Yea, I'm ok, I guess. But I think I need to go study or something." She tried to stifle a yawn. "So, I can go home?" she asked, taking off her apron.   
  
"Yes, just make sure to call if you're sick and can't come in tomorrow." Hutyi waved as Sasami walked out into the busy streets of Tokyo.   
  
"Well, well, well. Look at my luck. Yet another Mage Warrior unguarded. Looks like I get to have some fun." Lady Naru said, appearing in front of poor Sasami. "Satono Sasami. I have an offer for you."   
  
"Who are you?" Sasami asked, getting the feeling that she should begin running. She took one running step, but before she could take another, she was engulfed in a bright flash of light.  
  
~~Mia's house  
  
"Okay, now swing to your left, block with your right. Ok, try it again. Lead with your left, Brie! Yea! That's it!!" Rowen was in charge of training Brie to block and rebound each punch thrown at her. The rest of the clan came up to see how the training was going. Yulie, following behind, was carrying the little tiger. When he reached the edge of the group, the tiger looked up and bounded out of Yulie's arms. It carefully weaved its way around the boys' legs to see what all the excitement was about. It was at about this time that Brie decided to take a break.   
  
"Why didn't anyone TELL me it'd be this HARD?!" she shouted, dropping to the ground. The tiger padded up to her and rubbed her head against Brie's arm. Brie looked down and cooed. Picking up the tiger, she saw the symbols on her head. "Eternal hope…"   
  
"You know about that?" Sai walked up to her. Brie and the tiger looked up at him with the same expressions.   
  
"Know about what?" Brie was busy tracing the symbols on the tiger's forehead. When she finished, the kanji began to glow. "Huh? What's going on?!" the tiger slowly walked off of Brie's lap and sat down in the middle of the semi-circle. As it glowed, it also grew. When the glowing tiger dimmed to a bearable light, Brie looked up and saw an apparition.   
  
"Anubis?" Sage asked. It was true. Anubis in all of his spirit glory was standing next to the now BIG tiger.   
  
"It is I, Halo. I see that you, Ronins, have found one of the Mage Warriors, as well as one of the guardians. The tiger's name is Rain's Blaze." Anubis slowly turned into flesh and blood like the real people. "Lady Naru has kidnapped another Mage Warrior. The Warrior of the Golden Sun Armor. She is the leader along with Earthfire."   
  
Rain's Blaze padded up to Brie as she sat, dumbfounded, at what she had just heard. 'I'm a leader?! There's another one like me?!' Rain licked her face, gently pulling her out of her stupor. "What is it, girl? Is the enemy here yet?" tears had formed in Brie's eyes for some unknown reason. 'HELP!!!!!' Brie doubled over in pain. It felt like someone had kicked her in her chest. (Elf's note: I think all of us girls out there know how this feels…) 'Somebody!! Please help me!!' She kept hearing the same words over and over in her head. Someone was screaming at her, and she couldn't figure out who it was. It sounded like Sasa-chan, but it couldn't..it can't.. "SASAMI-CHAN!!" she screamed in terror as Sasami and a new lady of the Dynasty appeared in front of the Ronins and Anubis. Sasami was struggling to get out of Lady Naru's hold.   
  
"Let me go, you stupid dike!! What the HELL do you want?!" Sasami continued to kick and scream, unaware of the others present. She was suddenly dropped and placed in a Dynasty bubble.   
  
"Ronins and Mages to arms!! Armor of Wildfire! Dou Chi!!"   
  
"Armor of Torrent!! Dou Shin!!"   
  
"Armor of Halo!! Dou Chi!!"   
  
"Armor of Hardrock!! Dou Chi!!"   
  
"Armor of Strata!! Dou Inochi!!"   
  
"Armor of Earthfire!! Dou Chin!!"   
  
The magical smell of cherry blossoms filled the air. Brie was in a near rage at the sight of her nakayoshi in the hands of the Dynasty. This could only mean one thing…   
  
"Hand over Earthfire, and I won't kill you." Was all the new Dynasty warrior had to say.   
  
"Never. We'll die first, but we won't hand over Brie." Ryo said, walking in front of the afor mentioned warrior. "Armor of Wildfire! FLARE UP NOW!!" he released his sure kill on Naru. She was barely able to dodge it before it smoked her alive.   
  
"You asshole! Look what you did to my face!" he had indeed made his mark on her cheek, where the fire had grazed. "I will return!!" in a flash of crimson rose petals, she was gone.   
  
"Sasa-chan!" Brie ran up to her, only to be repulsed by the bubble shield around her. "Wha..?"   
  
"Brie, stand back." The five Ronins formed a circle around Sasami. They then willed their armor power to release her from her prison. In a bright flash of light, Sasami was seen laying on the ground, unconscious. A little golden orb with the kanji 'Love' was around her neck.   
  
Brie ran up to her and shaking her shouted, "Is she ok? What happened?! Sasa-chan! Wake up!!" Ryo gently pulled Brie away from Sasami.   
  
"Yea, she's ok, she just needs to rest. Kento will bring her upstairs." Ryo said, detransforming. He nudged Brie and she did the same.   
  
"I will?! Do you guys even REMEMBER what she called me?!" Kento was freaking out at the prospect of having to carry his enemy upstairs.   
  
"Kento shut up and do it!" Rowen shouted.   
  
"I will, but I don't wanna…" Kento gently picked up the slumbering Sasami and carried her into the house. Leading himself upstairs, he chose to put her in the room he and Sai shared. As he gently laid her down, he was aware of how angelic she looked while sleeping. She could be a bitch when she was awake though. As he walked back downstairs, he was aware of a feeling that hadn't been there before. Before he met Sasami Satono.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER FOUR:   
  
Elf: Well, what d'ya think? I wrote almost this WHOLE chapter by myself! Ain't ya proud?!   
Eclipse: *sob sob* This song is so sad and it fits the mood perfectly... *sobs sobs*: Sasami's just like me when I'm PMSing...Or just really pissed off...*glances and giggles* I'm sick but I'm writing the next chapter, Elf-baka! And BTW, I'm submitting this to a bunch of sites!! Mwhaha! Next chapter's by me 'cos I'm in the writing mood!!!   
Elf: Yea, well. It's YOUR turn anyway! And you had better submit it to YST, y'know the place where I picked up that story on Cat and Catlin…   
Eclipse: KENTO BROUGHT SASAMI UPSTAIRS!!!!! AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!! *spazzes out*   
Elf: *slams head against table* Kill me…please..kill me   
Eclipse: Mwhahaha!! *evil laugh*   
Elf: See what I mean?! PLEASE!! KILL ME FAST!!!!!!!!!   
Eclipse: *jumps around spazztically* I didn't do my current event!! *sob sob sob* Elf: She's scccaaarrriiinnggg me...help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Eclipse: Mwhaha, the end.   
Elf: HHHEEELLLLPPPP!!!! *runs out of the room screaming*   
  



	4. Sweet Dreams...

Title: Tortured Soul   
Chapter 4: Sweet Dreams...   
Authors: Elf Toshiba and Sailor Eclipse   
E-mail: SailorEclipse@sailormoonfan.com and ElfToshiba@yahoo.com Disclaimerz:   
Eclipse: Me swwwooooooo sick! But me doing better...  
*sends psychic message to Elf* Okay, here's her reply:   
Elf: WAZZAP?!   
Eclipse: Since there's not much to be said right now but, "WAZZAP" I'm gonna say some hello's and thank you's.   
Thank you Elfie-chan for being such a good friend! *huggles* And hewwo to the Alyssa and Moriah, who are probably reading our crackhead writings. *giggles* And Sammy and Bunny and the rest of the gang, too! And Jhony and Eddie-chan and whoever in the world might be reading this! I'm so very happy someone else is as nuttie as us!! Mwhaha!!! So here goes Chapter 4. Enjoy! *spazzes out, pointing at the monitor* A chibi grasshopper came to visit me!   
Elf: *psychic message* You're an idiot! *smack*   
  
Chapter 4: Sweet Dreams   
  
Sasami found herself blinking up at a pair of familiar blue eyes, staring up into an aura of blue light. She blinked a few times, a bit distraught, trying to focus her vision to make sure what she was seeing was not an illusion.   
  
"ARGHHHH!!! AHHHHHHHHHH!" she kicked the sheets off of her, but only found herself in a more tangled mess. She was in an eccentric t-shirt, in a strange room, face-to-face with...KENTO?! She kicked, she punched, she lunged. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?!" she screeched, landing a punch against Kento's face. Kento went spiraling backwards, flying against the wall, his head flying backwards. "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?! I WILL REPORT YOU FOR RAPE! I WILL REPORT YOU FOR KIDNAPPING! I WILL FUCKING KICK YOUR ASS!!! GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!!" Kento fell backwards off of the bed, which he had accidently fallen on when he saw Sasami's eyes open. She stared at him with those cocky (Eclipse: No pun intended) green eyes, ready to murder, if she could ever get untangled from the web of orange bedsheets she was caught in. "I WILL KILL YOU!" she muttered as she ducked under another layer of sheets.   
  
The rest of the clan made their way up the stairs, tumbling and toppling over each other, anxious to see what could have happened in less than three milliseconds to cause so much commotion. Sasami found herself tangled even more than ever and fell off the bed, landing near the wall filled with a museum of Sports Illustrated bathing suit posters. There they saw, lying on the floor, wrapped in orange bedsheets, a tangled Sasami bitching, and lying several feet away from her, a slightly injured Kento, touching his injured, bruised face.   
  
"If she could hit the enemy like that there wouldn't be any need for Ronin Warriors," Kento muttered, touching his bruised face. He glanced up at a giggling Brie, who had just joined the rest of the clan. "Or Mage Warriors for that matter...."   
  
~~After explanations   
  
"So...you're saying I can blast people to smithereens AND I have a wicked cool armor??" Sasami exclaimed, pulling her shoulder-length blonde hair in a ponytail. "THAT IS SOOOO AWESOME! WICKED!"   
  
"Yes, Sasami," Mia said in her know-it-all-voice, talking to Sasami as if she were a little kid.   
  
And at the time, she appeared to be an adolescence. With her hair pulled back in a yellow ribbon, an excited smile spread across her face, filled with child-like excitement, she could only appear to be a little older that thirteen years. Her child-like face and height didn't contribute much to giving her a "more adult-like" appearance.   
  
"You mean...I'm like a superhero in a video game??? Like, I can blast bad guys to dust?!" Sasami screeched with excitement, crumbling her bran muffin with excitement.   
  
"Yes...Sasami...." Mia answered exasperatedly as Brie just laughed. Brie knew how ecstatic Sasami could get sometimes; besides the fact that Sasami was a video game fanatic, partly because of the fact she worked part-time at a cafe/arcade and what more would someone want than to be a superhero after beating every final fantasy game ever known to man? And memorizing all of the secret attacks in mortal combat. And being able to ruthlessly defeat anyone who challenged her?   
  
Mia sipped her coffee as the boys slept in the living room. The round, wooden coffee table appeared even smaller when covered with a multitude of snacks and girls in PJs. Sasami wore one of Mia's old t-shirts that read, 'Have a nice day' and underneath it was a cute yellow smiley face that suited Sasami's sarcastic attitude. Underneath that, she wore the last (clean) pair of boxers in the house. Brie wore a too-big red nightset of Ryo's, a big red silk nightshirt and pants with the cuffs rolled up. Mia wore a moon-and-star fleece pajama set and a pair of light blue slippers.   
  
"Could I blast Kento...?" Sasami said with a mischevious smile, fingering the small orb. "I mean, if I blasted him, my life could be complete! I could live my life happy!"   
  
There was a long sigh before Mia changed the subject. "I'm sorry about the change of clothes. Your clothes were nearly ripped apart at the seams..."   
  
"Yeah, now Kento's gotta pay for what he saw. I don't distribute my services without a fee." Sasami folded her arms over her chest. Mia and Brie stared for a minute until Brie burst into laughter, and Mia, hoping Sasami was joking, laughed nervously. "I was just kidding, you guys..." Sasami said, noting the tension in Mia's laughter. Mia sighed in relief, happy that her assumption was not true. She could just see the boys trying to get some lovin'...she couldn't stand waking up everynight to the sound of an orgasm. She would never sleep, and never get her studying done. Sasami bit into a blueberry bagel. "I do it for free for guys I like...."   
  
Mia and Brie stared for a moment until Brie started laughing again. Mia nearly fell to the ground. This girl...could she make up her mind?! Brie blinked a few tears of laughter before saying,   
  
"So now you LIKE Kento?"   
  
"NO WAY!" screeched Sasami, throwing half of her bagel at Brie. "YOU THINK I WOULD LIKE AN IDIOT PERVERT LIKE HIM?! I KNOW I DON'T HAVE THAT GOOD OF TASTE, BUT SAYING THAT I LIKE KENTO IS LIKE SAYING I LIKE PLATFORM SHOES, POODLE SKIRTS, AND THE COLOR BROWN!" Brie caught the bagel and tossed it in her mouth, taking a sip of her Boost.   
  
"No telling with YOU."   
  
"What's THAT supposed to mean?!" screeched Sasami.   
  
"You know it'll all be okay someday," Brie fake-coaxed from across the table, throwing an apple at Sasami's head. Sasami jumped to catch it, but instead ended up getting hit upside the head instead.   
  
"OWOWOW!!!" whined Sasami, picking the apple from off the floor and tossing it back at Brie, who caught it and took a bite. "MUST YOU ALWAYS CATCH IT!?! YOU ALWAYS CATCH IT! FOR ONCE LET IT HIT YOU UPSIDE THE HEAD! And by the way, why didn't you tell me that you were a Mage Warrior? I thought we were best friends."   
  
Brie grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of her head. "Mia, cover for me," she whispered under her breath.   
  
"It would have put your life in danger," Mia answered simply, spreading some kind of fruit-flavored spread on her plain, toasted bagel.   
  
"But then…but then…I could have been the damisel in distress and a sweet prince would come and save me! 'Oh woe is I! Please save me,my handsome prince!'" Sasami swooned and sighed happily.   
  
"Who do you mean…KENTO?!" teased Brie. Before the blink of an eye, an apple was flying across the table. This time the apple DID hit her head. "OW!" Brie yelled, rubbing her injured head. It didn't hurt, but that was beyond the point.   
  
"You deserved that!" Sasami yelled, crossing her arms defiantly. "I HATE Kento! He's a stupid jackass!"   
  
"Oooh, love is in the air!!" Brie joked, sticking out her tounge.   
  
"Revnge is bittersweet!" Sasami muttered, "Don't push it, sista..." She grabbed out extra ammo of cookies from "her stash" on "her side" of the table, in case a war would break out. Brie saw this, and grabbing Kento's extra stash of food to retaliate, if neccesary. "Hey…guys..." Sasami said, eyes glinting evilly. "I have an idea.." She grinned like a cheshire cat.   
  
"Uh oh...Does it have to do with slumbering the guys...?" Mia guessed, a bit nervously, perspiring from her forehead. What ELSE could it be? she thought to herself, hitting herself in the head.  
  
"Maybe..." giggled Sasami evilly.   
  
"Yeah, maybe...." echoed Brie, nodding.   
  
"I get the shaving cream, you get whatever you can that will give the guys a BIG surprise..." Sasami said. She didn't even have to say it. The girls could almost ALWAYS read each other's minds...whether it was from just the expression on the other's face, or if they just always shared a psychic bond, Sasami and Brie almost *always* knew what the other was thinking. They ran off in their seperate ways,   
  
Mia, jumping up a little late from her chair, turned her head to her left and right, where they had ran off to, and shook her head. It's FAR too late to stop them... she thought. They're LOONATICS! As soon as they found the minimal supplies they could carry, they headed to the living room, where they had all fallen asleep watching The Matrix and giggled evilly. Sasami had found some shaving cream, and along with various jellies and hand lotions, proceeded to get the guys ready for the worst. Brie sprayed them with the sterotypical "old lady" perfume and added peanut butter and crumbled cookies to the mixture, patting it lightly over their faces and exposed body parts, layering it as if she were spreading icing on cake.   
  
"This is the song that never ends! It goes on and on, my friends!!!" Sasami sang, frollicing around, throwing potpouri and feathers she managed to dismantle from one of the boy's pillows. The solution stuck to the boys and Brie joined in the dancing. The duo resembled a pair of derranged muses, or perhaps just crazed nymphs, tossing potpouri and whatever they could manage to get from the cabinets throughtout the house.  
  
At about four a.m., the party ended. Mia informed the duo that Sage often woke up at about 4:30 to work on his meditation. The room was a disaster. The room was toliet papered and the girls had managed to "mummify" the boys with toliet paper; if that was the case, the peanut butter, cookies, potpourri and shaving cream must have been the preseratives.   
  
The girls smiled and nodded, satisfied with their work. Sasami and Brie turned to each other.   
  
"Oh crap!" screeched Sasami, grabbing Mia and Brie. "They don't know where I live. Let us make our great escape before we are attacked."   
  
"WE?!" Mia exclaimed with widened eyes, pulling away from Sasami's grip. "I don't recall attacking the boys with...with..." she gestured to the living room, filled with the messily-disfigured boys.   
  
"Yeah, but you were a witness...if you're a witness, ya just as guilty as us! Besides, do you think they're NOT gonna kill you since ya LET us do this to them?" Sasami threatened, her arms folded across her chest.   
  
"But I didn't LET you! You just did it!" Mia protested.   
  
"But...will the GUYS think that...?" Brie asked, folding her arms as well. "The hell with it!" Sasami and Brie each grabbed Mia's arm and headed out the door.   
  
"But I gotta pack! I have things...WAIT! Where are you PSYCHOPATHS taking me?!" Mia screeched as the two giggling girls dragged her through the streets of Tokyo.   
  
"We're going to the one safe place in town!" Sasami said. "Sasa-chan's apartment! No one knows where she lives! We're safe there!" They ran several blocks down, splashing through rainpuddles still left from the day before, the result of a bad pluming system. A full moon lit the way as they reached a twenty-story shabby apartment building with white stucco. They quickly proceeded up the stairs of Sasami's apartment complex, grasping the cold iron bar of the handrail.   
  
"Mwhahaha!" laughed Sasami evilly as she fumbled in her purse for a key. "We will be safe in the humble adobe of my home!"   
  
"What are your parents gonna think about you getting home so late?" Mia asked, hoping that somehow she could squeeze her way out of the current situation. "They're dead," Sasami answered simply, opening the door. "There's nothing much they can do about it now."   
  
Mia nearly knocked herself in the head. "I'm sorry."   
  
"Don't worry about it!" Sasami flicked on the lights. "I went shopping earlier today, so I think we actually have decent snacks!" she screeched happily. "I usually eat them all in one day!"   
  
Brie turned to her. "Boost?" An excited smile spread across her face.   
  
"OF COURSE!" They danced manically around in a circle, then sped off to the kitchen, leaving Mia to close the still-open door in the tiny living room. The living room was rather small, but was furnished nicely. There was a light purple sofa and matching armchair, as well as a 22" high TV that was parallel the sofa. A coffee table in front of the sofa was covered with books, crumbled papers, a sketchpad, various candy bar wrappers, and coke cans. The walls were covered with paintings that Mia admired from where she stood near the door. One painting looked familiar...almost as though she had seen it before. She squinted her eyes, trying to focus her vision to see the distant artwork. She was just about to walk closer to observe it when...   
  
"Ah, ambrosia of the gods!" Brie exclaimed, returning from what was presumably with her jug of boost. Sasami trailed behing Brie, quickly jugging down her boost, leaving a Boost mustache across the top of her lips. She giggled and wiped it off. It took about three seconds before they were bouncing off the walls.  
  
"Look at me, I can fly!" Sasami bounced on the sofa and somersaulted off.   
  
"Oh yeah, well I can lift heavy objects!" Brie said, lifting Sasami on her shoulders.   
  
"I'm NOT HEAVY!" screeched Sasami, flipping off of her shoulders. "And besides that..." she sniffed the air. "I smell angry people..."   
  
"Wha--?" A bang on the door resulted in five VERY angry boys and a nearly capsized door. Mia blinked somberly and Brie's mouth was slightly agape. Sasami greeted them with a smile. "Hey guys, what's cooking?"   
  
"Well, you see there were these three girls who decided to have a little fun with us while we were sleeping." Sage said gently wipeing peanut butter off of his face. Brie and Sasami stifled giggles at the incredous look on Mia's face. "And thankfully, someone happened to leave their wallet in their pants pocket instead of in their purse...and that girl's outfit was STILL at Mia's." Sasami hit herself on the head.   
  
"THREE?! THREE?!?! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THREE?!" Mia screamed at the top of her lungs. Sasami and Brie fell to the ground in tears from laughing so hard. Ryo went up to Brie, and picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder, hauled her to the nearest room.   
  
"Oooh, baby! Love is in THE air tonight!" joked Sasami as Brie was hauled to her bedroom. "Hope you don't plan on doing anything in there! I don't plan on going to goto the laundermat for another couple of days...!"  
  
"OH SHUT UP!" Brie yelled , flipping the bird to Sasami, from the room as Ryo shut the door. The guys gave her A LOOK.   
  
"There was never THIS much commotion before you came," Rowen commented, trying to scrape the bread crumbs from the tendrils of his hair. Cat-walking across the room to Rowen, Sasami gave him an innocent smile.   
  
"Whoa, did someone make an assumption? Smart boy, you are Rowen. Bet YOU were the first one to figure it out. I started the whole idea...Rowen," she cooed softly into his ear. "You want a special prize now?" Sasami said seductively, licking the peanut butter off of his cheek. Rowen trembled in absolute desire, in delight. "Sasami will give you a BIG surprise…" she kneeled down on the ground, causing Rowen to tremble so vivaciously that he could have been mistaken for having a seizure. The guys and Mia stared wide-eyed at the girl's actions. "It's your first time, isn't it?" Sasami asked, tugging at his shirt, pivoting her head upwards, looking up into his deep, passionate eyes. He nodded numbly, unable to say a word. "Now you have a witness…someone to actually believe you, instead of claiming it and having everyone say, 'Rowen couldn't get it done if he paid someone a million dollars.' You happy, Rowen? You happy?" His head bobbed up and down quickly and repeatedly, Rowen still unable to say a word. "I know how to make a man love me...and I know how to make him hate me...so you sure you want it Rowen?" He nodded. "You REALLY sure?" He nodded again. "Here you go!" she kneed him straight in the balls and stood up defiantly, sticking out her tounge and crossing her eyes.   
  
Rowen's eyes nearly popped right out of his skull. He fell to the ground, clutching what was left of his testicles. He gasped. He groaned. He simply closed his eyes, lying in a ball on the floor. Sasami laughed evilly.   
  
"Next time, you'll know NOT to accuse Sasami Satono! Mwhaha!!" The guys stared.   
  
"Oh god, somebody call 911!" Sage said, squealing like a little girl and running around the room spazztically.   
  
"Rowen! Rowen!" Sai ran to his companion, trying to shake him from his daze. "It'll be okay…it'll all be okay!" He eyed Sasami suspisciously, not wanting to be her next victim.   
  
"With the Sasami ball-snapper, it certainly won't be..." Sasami said, kneeling by Rowen and licking the peanut butter off the top of his nose. "Mmmmm…yummy…But Rowen, dear," she teased seductively, "I don't think you can bear children anymore…" Sasami got up and walked cattily away, to the opposite side of the room, where Kento was standing, still staring at the scene that was laid out before him.   
  
The eyes of all of the boys faced her and traced her stride, step by step. She walked past him and hit him the back.   
  
"Still shocked, Kento? Well you'd better watch your back, busta..." She headed towards her quarters, the room Ryo and Brie currently occupied. She turned around suddenly, causing the nearly-recovered Rowen and his pals to jump nearly twenty feet in the air. "Maybe you boys should get going. It's late and people will wonder why you made your exit so early in the morning." She turned back to the door and an almost inaudible sigh of relief echoed from the boys in the room. "See you…later…Right…?" she said, turning the doorknob with a wicked laugh. She peeked into her room, watching Brie and Ryo talking.   
  
It sounded intimate and personal, so she turned back to the exiting boys who were carrying Rowen, Kento and Sage each had one of his arms around their necks and supported his weight. "See ya later, boys..." she said, closing the door. "Next time I'll let Miyuki out on ya!" she joked.   
  
"Yeah, whatever..." Kento shut the door behind them with his free hand. She sat on the sofa, pushing the candy wrappers and crumbled papers that covered her sketchpad. Then, in a disillusioned state began to sketch her latest piece that would soon be painted and added to her museum of artwork that covered the walls in her house...   
  
Brie and Ryo sat on Sasami's pink-and-purple ruffled bedsheets. It was apparent that the bed had been poorly made. Brie could never figure Sasami out. If she was going to make the bed at all, why didn't she do it right? It was almost as if she had done it out of routine... All over the room, like the rest of the rooms in Sasami's apartment, were various paintings, sketches, and drawings.   
  
A small nightstand next to the bed held a framed picture of a little girl that resembled Sasami with long, curly locks on a boy's shoulders. She held a purple balloon and stuck out her tounge in defiance, while her brother just laughed. Behind them were two laughing adults, presumably their parents. There was also a lamp, the latest Dean Koontz book, and a prayer book.   
  
Ryo sat on the opposite of the end of the bed from Brie. He looked at his feet, knowing that he would have to assest everything right now. "Brie..." he said, moving his gaze from his feet to the wall.   
  
"Yeah...?" she turned to him with her cute little smile. It was evident from the expression in his voice that he wasn't lying, but for some reason, his gaze couldn't meet Brie's.   
  
"There's something I have to tell you...I realized today, after I woke up totally creamed, that I loved you." Brie smiled and giggled, amuzed.   
  
"I love you, too!" she said, "But why after we creamed you?" Ryo ignored her question.   
  
"I've loved you more than anyone I have ever loved in my life. I've dated girls before, but this is the first time I could say I've ever felt this world, as if I hang your every action and expression on my heart and carry it everywhere. I just love you. There's no other way to describe it. It's not friendship love...it's love for you that has been diffrent from any other love." He looked up, his eyes locking with Brie's. He got up and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "But I can't love you...Sweet dreams, Brie-chan...." And with that, he left.   
  
Eclipse: How'd ya like?! ^_^ I know Elfie-chan will kill me. This chapter didn't take TOO long to write. But she's having fun at a retreat and I'm stuck at home, late at night, bowing to my brother's every need because he had surgery to remove a cyst in his mouth. Thank god he's sleeping. I think I'm gonna finish the last episode of Magic Knight Rayearth2, volume 4!! Yay!! But find out what happens next in Chapter 5! ^_^ Read on and bai bai!!!   
  



	5. The Drawing

Title: Tortured Soul   
Chapter 5: The Drawing   
Authors: Elf Toshiba and Sailor Eclipse   
E-mail: SailorEclipse@sailormoonfan.com and ElfToshiba@yahoo.com Disclaimerz:   
Eclipse: Konnichi'wa, minna-san! Sunday night and wishing that Elf-chan was here! ::yawns:: Oh well. We have Latin together so I'll steal her translation. ::giggles:: Um, well a little preview of this chapter: character development. You find out a lot about Brie-chan and Sasa-chan...then ya did in the previous chapters... ::yawnies:: So, I guess, here's Chapter 5. Ja Ne!   
  
Chapter 5: The Drawing   
  
Brie found herself running. She had to escape from Sasami's room. She had to escape...she had to grab Ryo and interrogate him.   
  
WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!   
  
IS THERE SOMEONE ELSE?!   
  
WHY?! OH RYO...WHY?!   
  
The tears Brie rarely showed flooded her eyes as she escaped from her bedroom and flew past a mystified Sasami and Mia. She flung open the door and didn't worry about shutting it.   
  
"BRIE!!!" Sasami's familiar voice ran through the cold night air. She knew Sasami would chase her, so she ran faster. And faster. Finally she found Ryo, walking back to Mia's. Her damp, cold feet were nothing compared to the cold aura she felt coming from Ryo.   
  
"Ryo-chan...!" Brie yelled, grabbing Ryo's arm harshly. "What is your problem?!" Ryo could see the tears brimming in her eyes, and unable to stare into them any longer, he looked away.   
  
"Brie, just...just leave..."   
  
"Is it anything that I did?! What could I have done to make you want to break up with me?! Is there someone else? What do you mean, Ryo? What do you mean?" she clutched onto his nightshirt, the goo from the previous events still there, sticking to the palms of her hands. "What did I do..?"   
  
"It wasn't you, Brie. Brie, just get away, okay...? Just..." He grabbed her wrists and pulled her hands away from his nightclothes and released them. He slowly walked away, disappearing into the darkness of night. The tears overwhelmed Brie as she fell to her knees on the wet and dirty street and collapsed into a fit of tears...   
  
"I couldn't find her," Sasami said, shutting the door, as she returned from searching for Brie. She stepped inside and plopped onto her sofa. "Maybe it's for the best. Brie likes to be alone when she's upset...But…I dunno..." Sasami shrugged. "It's too early to call at her house...and I don't want to wake her mom up this early in the morning..." Sasami swiped the candy wrappers off of her sketchpad and found a pencil lying in one of the coke cans.   
  
Mia decided to change the subject, taking a seat on one of the chairs on either side of the sofa. She admired the drawings, sketches, and paintings on the walls. "So, you're an artist..." she said to no one in particular.   
  
"Uh-huh..."   
  
"Your pictures are great...they're...so realistic...."   
  
"I started drawing after my family died."   
  
"Oh."   
  
"Mia, if you want, you can sleep in my room. I'm not tired and I can go to sleep on the sofa if I DO get tired.."   
  
"That's okay..." Mia said. "I should be getting home...the boys rely on me for everything."   
  
Sasami looked up from her sketchpad and smiled. "Well, I'll see you later today. I guess I'll stop by after I get off of work...Today's Saturday so I don't go to work until nine and I get off at one."   
  
"Okay...see ya, Sasami..." Mia slipped on her slippers and headed to the door, softly shutting the door behind her.   
  
'I hope Brie's okay...I don't think I have ever seen her that upset...' Sasami thought. She glanced at the framed picture of her family on the table next to the sofa and sighed wistfully. 'Brie...I...I want to be there for you...I hope you're okay...' All the while she was thinking, she was doodling. Or rather her hand was doodling-her brain didn't seem to be involved at all. Now she looked down and for the first time saw what she'd drawn.   
  
A spiderweb.  
  
But what was strange was what was underneath the web, so close it was almost touching.   
  
A pair of eyes. Wide, round, heavy-lashed eyes. Bambi eyes. The eyes of a child.   
  
As Sasami stared at it, she suddenly felt dizzy, as if she were falling. As if the picture were opening to let her in. It was a horrible sensation-and a familiar one. It happened every time she drew one of those pictures, the kind they called her a witch for behind her back...the kind of secret she kept from even Brie. The kind that came true. She pulled herself back with a jerk. There was a sick, sinking feeling inside of her.   
  
'Oh PLEASE no, 'she thought. 'Not today. It's just doodle; it doesn't mean anything. Please let it be just a doodle.' But she could feel her body bracing, ignoring her mind, going ice-cold in order to meet what was coming.   
  
A child.   
  
She had drawn a child's eyes, so some child was in danger. But what child? Staring at the space under her eyes, Sasami felt a tugging, almost a twitch, in her hand. Her fingers telling her the shape that needed to go there. Little half circle, with smaller curves at the edges. A snub nose. Large circle, filled in solid. A mouth, open in surprise or pain. Big curve to indicate a rounded chin. A series of long wriggles for hair-and the itch, the urge, the need in Sasami's hand ebbed away. She let out her breath. That was all. The child in the picture must be a girl, with all that hair. Wavy hair.   
  
A pretty little girl with wavy hair and a spiderweb on top of her face.   
  
Something was going to happen, involving a child and a spider. But where- and to what child? And when? Today? Next week? Next year? It wasn't enough. It never was. That was the most terrible part of Sasami's terrible gift. Her drawings were always accurate-they always, always came true. She always ended up seeing in real life what she'd drawn on paper.   
  
But not in time.   
  
Right now, what could she do? Run through town with a megaphone telling all kids to beware of spiders? Search for girls with wavy hair? The lines of the picture were getting crooked. Sasami blinked to straighten them.   
  
The one thing she wouldn't do was cry-because Sasami never cried. Never. Not once, not since her family- her brother- had died when Sasami was eight. Since then, Sasami had learned to make her tears go inside.   
  
Somehow, Brie had managed to find herself home. Thankfully, her mom still wasn't up. She dragged herself upstairs to her bedroom and plopped on her bed, staring at the ceiling between teardrops. She wished she could make this feeling go away- the emotion of feeling totally hopeless. She closed her eyes shut tight, hoping that somehow sleep would make everything go away- that everything would be just a dream...  
  
'I wish it were just a regular drawing...' Sasami thought to herself, letting Miyuki, her husky, out of the bedroom. He had been restless in the last couple of minutes, scratching at the door and barking. 'But it seems more often than not that my drawings aren't NORMAL drawings...'  
  
Wistfully, Sasami plopped on the sofa, unable to sleep. Miyuki hopped up on the sofa, looking up at Sasami with his expressive gray eyes. If dogs could talk, Sasami predicted, this dog would comfort her. He smiled his doggish grin and lay his head on his master's legs.   
  
Sasami sighed, letting her head fall back onto the top of the sofa. Restless, she turned on television, watching late-night informotials, trying to get her mind off of the drawing by listening to "valuable information" about the "all-new systematic Picker-Upper Cleaner Broom [(c)2000 Innovative Inventions]. As soon as morning broke, she had to find Brie.   
  
Back at the mansion, Ryo slowly walked in the door, seconds after Mia. At the sound of the door closing softly, Mia turned around to see the look on Ryo's face.   
  
"Ryo, are you okay?" she asked, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. Ryo simply shrugged it off and continued up the stairs to his room. "Stupid question, Mia." He replied softly, fighting with the tears that threaten to break his barrier that he had so carefully step up around his heart.   
  
'Is it anything that I did?! What could I have done to make you want to break up with me?! Is there someone else? What do you mean, Ryo? What do you mean? What did I do…?' he kept hearing Brie's self-accusations repeated in his head. 'What did I do..?' It wasn't you...it was just that I couldn't stand it if you died and I couldn't protect you. If I truly loved you and then you were taken away from me. I wouldn't be able to stand it...You will understand someday...how much of a sacrifice I made...for the both of us...   
  
~~Brie's Room   
  
Brie had finally stopped crying. She blearily turned her face towards the clock. 'A little past seven. Mom shouldn't be up yet. I can still get out.' Brie silently crept out of her room, grabbing a change of clothes and her army green satchel.   
  
She walked to the bathroom, stripped and took a shower. Letting the warm water run over her body, she tried to forget about the feelings Ryo had awakened in her.   
  
  
  
She kept hearing her voice pleading with him to tell her what was wrong. 'Is it anything that I did?! What could I have done to make you want to break up with me?! Is there someone else? What do you mean, Ryo? What do you mean? What did I do..?' "Stop torturing yourself, Brie…" she told herself aloud, "Maybe it's someone else..maybe he was just using you...maybe..." she couldn't take it anymore. Bursting into tears, she collapsed into a heap on the tiled shower floor.   
  
Sobbing softly, she hurriedly turned off the water. Stifling her quiet sobs, she dried off and got dressed. Scribbling her mom a note about where she would be, she ran out the door and into the empty streets of Tokyo.   
  
When she came to the place of her destination, she plopped down and opened her satchel. Pulling out her notebook, she began to write.   
  
*10/1  
  
Dear minna-chan,   
Hey, listen. I'm sorry for what ever I did that pushed you guys away. And this is for anyone out there who cares. I really am sorry. If y'all hate me, I understand. I forgive all of you.   
For Sasami, I love you, girl! I always will. You're my soul sister. How could I ever stop? You did try to help me all you could, but it was out of your hands for a long time before you could ever help me.   
Ryo, this is for you. I will always love you no matter what you do. No matter what you do or become. I love you with all my heart and soul. Aishitaru.   
For the gang: I love you guys! Y'all are some of the best people in this world. Don't ever forget that or give up. The world depends on you. Well, that's all. I have to go now… Aishitaru forever.   
  
Love always, Gabriella Stoker   
  
Brie folded up the note and slipped it into her satchel. She looked up into the bright blue sky, wishing that she were miles away, back in Kansas. But a sudden flashback made her take her wish back...   
  
~~Flashback   
  
"You are nothing but a little screwed up slut. I HATE YOU!!" Brie's father screamed in a rage, slamming Brie against the wall.   
  
"NOOOO!!! Daddy!! I didn't do it!" a seven year old Brie sobbed as she grabbed her head trying to stop the blood flow…  
  
~~End Flashback   
  
Grasping at the chain around her neck, she attempted to rip it off. The chain wouldn't break, no matter how hard she tried. She finally figured that she might as well undo the clasp-but she couldn't find it. She spun the chain around but she still couldn't see where the clasp was. "Crap…" she muttered, cursing about the chain. Giving it one final tug, she stood and collapsed on to her hands and knees from lack of sleep. Through half opened eyes, she saw somebody running to help her. Finally, giving way to unconsciousness, she slipped away into the blackness.   
  
~~Yumeko's House   
  
"Yume-chan, is she gonna be okay?" Keyra asked for the thousandth time as Lako softly sponged off the unconscious girl's forehead. Yumeko sighed as she felt her anger getting the better of her. Taking a few deep breaths, she answered her worried friend's questions.   
  
"Key...I have absolutely no clue. I mean, the girl just passed out in the park. The PARK of all places!!" Yumeko tried to get her raging emotions under control. As Yumeko did that, the girl let out a small groan. All six eyes were on her immediately. The girl's eyes fluttered open and looked around. Beginning to panic, she attempted to get off the couch. Lako realized this and started to talk calmly to the girl, reassuring her that they were only here to help her, not hurt her.   
  
"Where am I?! What's going on?!" Brie struggled to remember what had happened after she passed out. Nothing came to mind. She looked at the blue haired girl, and was hit with a shock of energy. 'Is she one of us?' Brie wondered. "Who are you..?" she asked, settling back down. The three girl girls looked at each other before answering.   
  
"I'm Keyra Himawari. Sophomore at Han'a High."   
  
The blue haired girl replied. "I'm Yumeko Shino, also sophomore at Han'a High. You're at my house. We found you in the park...we think you passed out."   
  
The girl with light brown hair said. "And I'm Lako Kino, I'm in the same grade as them." The cotton candy pink haired girl said. "What's your name?"   
  
"I'm Gabriella Stoker, but my friends call me Brie. I also go to Han'a High." Brie's eyes filled with tears as she remembered what had happened to her to last night to make her pass out this morning. She kept hearing her own self-accusations, 'Is it anything that I did?! What could I have done to make you want to break up with me?! Is there someone else? What do you mean, Ryo? What do you mean? What did I do..?'   
  
The sobs came in big gulps this time. She didn't bother stopping them, what good did it do? Lako immediately reached down and embraced the sobbing girl. Brie leaned her head down on Lako's shoulder and cried away all of her problems.   
  
Keyra remembered the tutoring date they had set with Kento-san last Friday. A big sweatdrop formed on her head as she heard the doorbell ring. Brie looked up, curiously, at the sound. Lako, Keyra, and Yumeko exchanged a glance as Yumeko walked to the door and opened it. A bouncy Kento greeted her.   
  
"Hey, hey! You girls ready for me?" Kento bowed politely as he walked into the house. Three girls greeted his eyes as he walked into the den. "Brie…?" Brie lifted her head as she heard her name called.   
  
"Kento...?" The tears came with more force now. Burying her head in Lako's shoulder again, she continued to cry. Kento's shocked look prompted Yumeko to begin an explanation.   
  
"You see, Kento-san, we, uh, found Brie passed out this morning at the park. We, uh, brought her back here to take care of her. I, uh, I take it you two know each other?"   
  
"Brie-chan? What the hell is going on? Ryo's acting like a crazy person and now you…?" Kento's speech was cut short as Brie's wails increased. "Is it Ryo?" he asked softly.   
  
Brie nodded her head softly. "Yea, it is. Kento, is-is there someone else?" she asked, with an amazing amount of calmness, while tears streamed down her face. "I need to know.."   
  
"Okay!! I would really like to know what the hell's going on here!" Keyra shouted. This sounded like a soap opera to her and she wanted to figure out the plot and maybe get Brie back with who ever this Ryo guy was. That is, if she still wanted him.   
  
"Ok, do you girls want me to start from the beginning?" Kento asked, taking a seat next to Brie and Lako. Gently playing with Brie's hair, he began to tell them what happened - the abridged version of course.   
  
1 hour later~~   
  
"...and the next thing we knew, Rowen is on the floor, Sage is being a spazz, I'm in shock, and Sai is trying to help Rowen off the floor. Thanks to Sasami-baka, we don't know if Rowen can have kids, if you know what I mean. Then, a little less than an hour later, Ryo comes home looking like someone died and acts all depressed, AGAIN. I mean, I love Ryo like a brother, but he is too depressed too often. And that's all I know." Kento finished his story, much to the dissapointment of the girls. "I have no clue what happened between Brie-chan and Ryo-chan in Sasami-baka's bedroom, but it didn't sound like a fight as far as I know."  
  
Brie looked up, as though in a daze, and said, "No, Kento-chan, it wasn't a fight. He just told me he couldn't love me anymore, and-and..." Brie tried to get her tears under control, "And then he left. I chased after him and tried to get him to tell me what was wrong and he wouldn't and he brushed me off and turned around and walked away. I still don't know what the hell is his problem. One minute, we're perfectly fine and then the next, we're acting like three year olds. I hate it. I just wanna know what made him hate me." Brie's voice tapered off as she finished her story. Suddenly, Kento's watch alarm went off. He shot Brie a 'look'.   
  
"Brie, listen. I'll...uh...  
  
give you a ride home, okay? Your mom must be worried." Brie understood immediately. The alarm was a signal that they were needed at a fight. "Okay, thanks. Yumeko-san, Lako-san, and Keyra-san. Thank you so much for helping me out. I'll see y'all soon!" Brie ran out of the house, grabbing her satchel and following Kento into the car.   
  
As Kento started up the car, he handed Brie the watch and showed her how to use it. Pressing the correct buttons, a picture of Sai suddenly appeared on the watch face. Seeing who it was he was talking to, he shook off the surprise and gave the directions to where the fight was. Not knowing the Dynasty was ready to pounce on their unsuspecting friends, they drove off to find the fight.   
  
Ginshui Park~~   
  
"Armor of Torrent! Supa Wave Smasha!!" Sai yelled out, sending his sure kill out on Lady Tenchi. She dodged it easily, but not her forest green cape. As Brie and Kento pulled up, she spotted them.   
  
Speeding towards them with a banshee wail, she narrowly missed them as Kento swerved the car to the left. "Damn! I missed them." Lady Tenchi shouted, nearly missing a tree. She came to a stop as Brie and Kento hopped out of the Jeep to join in the fight.   
  
"Armor of Hardrock! DOU CHI!!"   
  
"Armor of Earthfire! DOU CHIN!!" The magical, hypnotic scent of cherry blossoms filled the air around Brie and Kento. 'What's my attack? What's my attack?!' Brie asked herself as she saw Lady Tenchi fly towards her. 'Oh man!! I need an attack!!' "I…uh…AAIIIIEEE!!!" she flew to the ground as Lady Tenchi threw a few razor sharp daggers at her head. Rolling out of the way, she jumped back up. Seeing Lady Tenchi still in front of her, she dropped down into a fighting stance.   
  
"Armor of Hardrock! IRON ROCK CRUSHER!!!" Kento shouted as Lady Tenchi was in range. He hadn't counted on the fact that Brie would still be there too. "WHAT?! BRIE! LOOK OUT!!" Brie's head jerked up.   
  
"Oh shit...I'm going to die..." she said, aloud. But before she knew it, a flash of blue and black picked her up and ran with her to safety. "Rain Blaze? What…?" Brie managed before she passed out for a second time that day. As the blessed blackness consumed her, the tiger, Rain Blaze, stood guard over her as the fight progressed to the climax.   
  
  
"Armor of Halo! Thunderbolt Cut!!" Sage screamed as he sliced the air in Lady Tenchi's direction, sending his attack, fast and furious, at her. As she attempted to dodge it, it caught the back edge of her cape, burning, not to mention huge, a long hole in it.   
  
"Armor of Wildfire! Flare Up NOW!!" Ryo shouted his attack, sending it in the direction of Lady Tenchi. "YEA!!"   
  
"Damn you, you Ronin bastards!" Lady Tenchi screamed as she felt the fire cut through her protective clothing it her skin beneath. "I'll be back." She disappeared in a swirl of golden rose petals.   
  
"Brie!" Kento suddenly remembered about her. "Oh, god, if she's dead it'll be my fault…" he came to a stop right next to where Brie was laying by Rain Blaze.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 6:   
  
Elf: Thank you, thank you. I finally finished. *cheers* Well, I guess Eclipse isn't around, soo…here are the thank you's:   
Eclipse: For actually trusting me to get this done. *sticks out tongue* I told you I would do it!! NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA!!   
Kame-Sama: for giving me the patience to do this! THANKS!!   
My crack-head dreams: they gave me inspiration!!   
My friends: for being there for me. Thanks a ton!!   
For Nini: I just wanna dedicate this chapter to her. For…uh…our fans (do we even have any?) Thanks for the Emails!!   
  



	6. Sasami Joins the Fight

Title: Tortured Soul  
Chapter 6: Sasami joins the fight  
Authors: Elf Toshiba and Sailor Eclipse  
E-mail: SailorEclipse@sailormoonfan.com and ElfToshiba@yahoo.com  
Disclaimerz:   
Elf: Yo, yo!! 'Sup?! Well, I accidentally-not-on-purpose-the-compu-ate-it-not-my-fault deleted the original Chapter six. That sucks, huh? Yeeaa. Computers are evil. Don't ask. The stupid school's compu ate it, I swear! I was trying to save the document on to my disk and the compu ate it. School sucks, huh? If you agree, please e-mail me and give a rant to get it off of your mind and make yourself feel better!! Well, here's Eclipse!!  
Eclipse: ::wails:: I was in a car wreck yesterday and feel like total shit. So this is going to be short disclaimer. And I wanted cheese sticks SOOO bad!!! ::sob sob:: Must have cheese sticks!!! Must have cheese sticks!!! Must have cheese sticks!!! Well, I'm going now. Bai bai!!  
  
  
Chapter 6: Sasami Joins the Fight  
  
"What the hell happened?! Is she okay?!" Sasami screamed in Sage's ear. She had just arrived when she had gotten off of work; so her clothes had gotten changed quickly. Quietly Kento moved up behind her, gently pulling her off and away from Sage.   
  
"Sasami-baka, calm down. Brie is gonna be fine. Just calm -"Kento put a hand to his cheek where a bright red hand print was beginning to form. Sasami's eyes were a mixture of pain and hatred.  
  
"If it wasn't for you, Brie-chan would be okay! If you hadn't pulled your stupid attack while she was standing there, she'd be okay! It's all your fault! All your FUCKING fault!!" Sasami brushed away the tears that had begun to trickle down her face. Sai decided to stop the fighting duo for at least a short while.  
  
"Sasami-san, come here." He gently put his arms around her and cradled her like you would a small child. Sasami put her head down in the groove of his neck and let the tears that were rarely shown flow freely. Sai calmly began to rock her, while lightly playing with her hair. After about five minutes of this, Sasami finally began to calm down.   
  
Looking up into his eyes, Sasami asked, "Do you think Brie-chan will be okay?" Sai rested his head on top of hers.  
  
"Yea, I think so."  
  
Meanwhile, Kento had abruptly remembered the story he had heard earlier in the day from Brie. His anger forming again, Kento grabbed Ryo's arm and dragged him away from the sight of an unmoving Brie.   
  
"We need to have a talk." Was all he said as he hauled Ryo away to a small untouched area with a tree. Releasing his arm, Kento thought of how he would broach the subject. "Do you know what you've done?"   
  
Ryo was busy rubbing at the slight bruise that had formed on his arm. His eyes caught Kento's as he looked up. "What do you mean?" his voice held no emotion, although Kento could sense it in his eyes.   
  
"You know what I mean!" Kento raged, "You hurt Brie and you hurt her bad! If she dies today," Ryo's eyes began to water, "She'll die, thinking that you hate her. Do you want that?!"   
  
"No." Ryo's voice was little more than a whisper, "I just didn't want to she her get hurt. If I got to attached and something happened, it would hurt too much."   
  
"Yea, well, she got hurt today and you WEREN'T there for her! How does that make you feel?!"  
  
Ryo was silent. He tried to blink back the tears that were threatening to burst forth. Taking a deep breath, he replied,   
  
"Yea, but you wouldn't know how that feels, huh?"  
  
Kento paused for a minute, thinking of the one he loved and would risk his life for, "Yes, actually I do. Now as soon as Brie-chan gets up, I want you to tell her you love her, understand?"  
  
"Yea."   
  
Kento slung an arm around Ryo's shoulders as they walked back to the sight of the small group. Kento and Sasami's eyes lock for a split second before they looked away. Sasami slowly got up from Sai's lap and walked over to Kento. Worried that she was going to slap him again, he backed away. Sasami gave Kento a small but quick hug. Kento was surprised, he had never expected that from her.  
  
"Gomenasi." Was all she said before returning to Brie's side. When she got there, she heard a soft moan.   
  
"What the fuck…? Brie?" Sasami asked, kneeling closer to her nakayoshi's head, "Brie-chan can you hear me?!"  
  
"What the fuck just happened?" Brie's voice was small but getting stronger as it's owner tried to get up, but unsuccessful, "did Kento-chan sit on me or something?" she asked, trying to make light of the situation.  
  
"BRIE-CHAN!!!" Sasami flung herself into the semi-conscious girl's arms. Beginning to sob again, she buried her face into Brie's shoulder like she had done many days and nights after her parent's and brother's deaths.  
  
"I'm okay, Sasa-chan, I'm okay." Brie felt the tears well up and burst forward. "I'm okay…"  
  
Sage kneeled beside Brie, looking her in the face. "Are you sure? That must have hurt."  
  
"I said I'm okay, I never said that I wasn't in pain." Brie cracked a grin, "Besides, if it wasn't for Rain Blaze, I probably wouldn't be okay."  
  
Upon hearing her name, Rain Blaze padded up to the spot where Brie was sitting up. Rubbing her large head against Brie's arm she purred.   
  
"Are you really okay, Brie-chan?" Sasami pulled back out of their embrace, looking Brie straight in the face.   
  
"Yea, I'm okay, my ass just hurts." Slowly, supported by Sasami, she stood up and took a few shaky steps.  
  
"Brie, can I talk to you for a minute?" Ryo asked, his voice shaking and scarcely a whisper.  
  
Fear and confusion flashed swiftly threw her eyes. "Yea, sure." She quickly detransformed back into the clothes she had been in earlier.  
  
Ryo walked up and softly took her hand. He led her to the place where he and Kento had had their 'talk' - right in front of the tree. Taking a deep breath, he turned towards her.  
  
"I'm sorry." Was all he was able to say before Brie began to yell at him.   
  
"You're SORRY?! Is that all you can say?! You broke my heart, Ryo Sanada. I trusted you and you lied to me. I gave you my heart and you just threw it on the ground. You said you loved me and I believed you. What the hell am I 'posta say?! 'It's alright, Ryo, I forgive you for hurting me!'?! What do you expect?! I really did trust you, Ryo Sana-" Brie was effectively silenced when Ryo's lips claimed hers. Trying not to go weak in the knees, she forced herself to try and push him away. Part of a song flashed through her head.  
  
~~ I love you/ always forever/ near and far/ closer together/ everywhere I will be with you/ everything I will do for you/ say you love me/ always forever/ never stop loving whatever/ near and far/ you're always the one I swear to love…~~  
  
Tears began to fall from her eyes as she kissed Ryo back. Surprised, Ryo pulled back, knocking Brie out of her reverie. Looking down into her eyes, he couldn't tell what was going through her mind.   
  
"Brie, I am so sorry." Ryo could feel the tears well up in his eyes. He turned his face away so she wouldn't see them. "I'm sorry I lied. I thought I had to because, if you got hurt or killed in a battle, I wouldn't be able to go on living. So I thought if I broke up with you and tried to forget about you, it wouldn't hurt as bad…"   
  
Brie was hesitant. She didn't want to get hurt again. But her heart was telling her to go for it, while her head was telling her to run. On impulse, she decided to go with her heart. She reached up her hand and turned Ryo's face towards her. Looking right into his tiger blue eyes, she spoke.  
  
"I forgive you." Was all she was able to say before Ryo swept her up into an earth-shattering embrace.  
  
Meanwhile…Behind our good friend the tree…~~  
  
"That is sooo sweet…" Sasami sighed silently, wishing that she had someone who loved her that much. Or atleast loved her back.  
  
"What the hell are you doing, Sasami-baka?!" Kento yelled from right behind her. Spinning around Sasami effectively shut him up. (Elf: and NO it's not the same way that Ryo shut Brie up.)   
  
"Shut up." Was all Sasami said to the writhing mass of the Ronin of Hardrock that was curled up in a ball beside her. "I'm busy."   
  
Kento attempted to sit up. "Yea, busy spying. Ya know, I think this is one of those things called a 'personal moment', where as people like YOU shouldn't be."  
  
"I thought I said SHUT UP!" Sasami yelled,hitting Kento again.  
  
Back with Ryo and Brie…~~  
  
"Did that tree just yell?" asked Ryo, when he came up for air.  
  
"No, I don't think so." Brie was able to manage before Ryo reclaimed her lips.  
  
Now back at the tree AGAIN…~~  
  
"Oh, shit they spotted us!!" Kento yelled, grabbing Sasami's arm, "RUN!!"  
  
"Hey!! Let go of me you perv!!" Sasami hit Kento upside the head, which was effective in getting her arm released. "JERK!!"  
  
Kento sat, dumbfounded, on the pavement waiting for his equilibrium to come back.  
  
"YOU STUPID JERK!" Her feet propelled her to work, where she had to be in a few minutes. The clouds overhead darkened, furrowing into strange shapes as she ran off.  
  
Kento turned to follow her, but paused for a second. Why was he going to follow her?  
  
It might storm and shorty might drown. Yeah. Shorty might drown.  
  
Sasami just made it inside Crown Game Parlor as the rain began to pour down behind her. Kento bounded behind her, running her into and pushing her through the glass door. She fell backwards, her quick reflexes moving her arms to support her weight. Kento toppled on top of her small body and unable to support herself, she fell to the ground.  
  
Sasami angrily glared at Kento as she tried to push him off of her, but decided that violent means were better. She managed to pull an arm out from underneath Kento as he struggled to get up and smacked him across the face. "YOU PERV!" she screeched, pulling herself from underneath him using her free arm.  
  
Kento fumbled to his feet just as Sasami was up and wiping invisible dust particles off of herself. "Why did you follow me?" she demanded.  
  
"Because it's about to storm…?" Kento's answer seemed to be more of a question.  
  
"Yeah right, you probably just wanted some."  
  
"Whaaa?" Kento seemed a bit distraught.  
"You want me, don't you?"  
  
"No…." Kento blushed.  
  
"You perv!" She punched him and he fumbled backwards.   
  
"Hey! What the hell was…that…for?" Kento's out cry was slowly silenced as he looked around and realized that the entire café and game parlor was empty. "Sasami…"  
  
"What is it NOW, Kento-baka!?" Sasami stormed to the back of the establishment, only to find that the 'employ's only' was lock. "What the hell…Chianti! Hutyi! Where are you!?"   
  
"Looking for your friends, Warrior of Golden Sun?" Lady Naru asked. Kento snuck away to transform.   
  
"Armor of Hardrock! Dou Gi!" The parlor was filled with the scent of cherry blossoms as Kento transformed. He took out his Bo-stick and began to rush at Lady Naru. Lady Naru only flipped out of the way as the scythe end made a stab at her head. "Sasami! Transform!"  
  
"Um…HOW!?" Sasami cried out, as she hopped from foot to foot.  
  
"I don't know! Say your armor name, like I did and then whatever!" Kento resumed fighting for Shorty's safety. Not that he cared or anything, but she was a fellow warrior…  
  
Sasami was trying to remember the phrase that she used in her dreams…"Armor of Golden Sun! Dou Ai!!" She was lifted up as she transformed. Bright flashes of light were seen, causing Kento and Lady Naru to pause in fighting. As soon as it had started it was over. "What a RUSH!" Sasami squealed as she examined her now body-encasing armor and the wicked sharp scythe in her right hand. "Hey Lady what-ever-your-name-is! You're going down!!" Sasami charged ahead not bothering to make a plan of action. "KYYAAA!! Die bitch!"   
  
Kento stepped out of the way as his female companion careened past him. "Oh man…"  
  
As the two women warriors clashed, sword against scythe, Lady Naru realized that she had made a grave mistake in challenging this fighter. In a moment of uncertainty, Sasami got a hit in. "You little brat!" The Lady of the Dynasty wiped the blood off of her cheek and flicked it away from her. "I will return." With that she vanished in a swirl of pink rose petals.   
  
Sasami detransformed, and resumed looking for her friends. Suddenly, she heard Motoki yelling for help from the back room. She stumbled in and burst into laughter at the sight of him stripped down to his boxers. "Are you okay?" she managed to get out in-between giggles. She eyed his hot pink and green striped boxers.  
  
Motoki attempted to look stern but ended up looking like a fool. "Yea, I'm fine, just embarrassed. Do you have any idea who that psychotic lady was?"  
  
"Um…no?" Sasami answered, hoping he would believe her.  
  
"Okay. Can you, um, untie me?" this sent Sasami into a whole nother fit of giggles.  
  
To Be Continued!!  
  
In Chapter Seven, y'all get to find out who the last three warriors are.   
  
Elf: Hey hey! Long time, no see, ne? Sorry about the hold up, we kinda lost the disk…and here's Eclipse-chan! Eclipse: I promise I'll get to writing. And visit my website (http://www.nurikoluver.com). You can find pictures of Sasami-chan there. ^__^v Peace out! 


End file.
